Deception
by lilnicky21
Summary: Robert fell on the wrong side of the Italian Mafia located in England. He tried to pay off his dept by marrying his daughter away. Sarah unknowingly invokes a certain phrase and finds herself once more in the Underground with a whole new set of problems.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the following…  
Books:  
_Mists of Avalon _by Marion Zimmer Bradley  
_Monkey and the White Bone Demon_- Adapted by Zhang Xiu Shi from a novel by Wu Cheng En  
_Druids_ by Morgan Llywelyn_

Labyrinth_ by Jim Henson _

_Most of the credit goes to Labyrinth, everything else has been an inspiration and additional information.  
Rated T for language and suggestive themes  
Genre: Adventure and many more.  
Author's Note: This has been a working progress since August 2006. Most of the kinks have been ironed out and it's nearly finished… finally._

Part One: Deception

_Once, in many ages past there was a thriving civilization beyond a veil of mist. This land was separated from the human world by virtue of the mist and a lapse in time. They called it Avalon._

OXO

**Chapter 1: The Golden Scroll**

The night it all began was the night when Sarah Williams, ripped from the world she knew, was betrayed by her last family member.

The hall in the government building was deserted except for a middle-aged man with his seventeen year old daughter. Sarah Williams was having her last few moments as a free, single woman saying goodbye to her father, Robert Williams. It was not a happy affair.

"I can't believe you! You told me we were coming here because you were getting honored," Sarah stated in a whispered rage, "not to marry me off to repay your dept! You lied to me!"

He tried to calm her, but there was a bite to his voice. "Sarah, sweetie please-."

"Don't touch me! And don't sweetie me either! You cannot force me to marry against my will! You have nothing now! No more wives, they both left you, and no children. The last is walking away right now! After all these years the truth finally comes out!" She turned away, planning to walk out of this building and hail a taxi but he grabbed her arm with bruising strength. His eyes black with fury.

"Yes! The truth might be coming out but your only seventeen years old! I'm still your guardian for the next year! And don't worry. With your future husband you don't need vows."

"You're a monster!" Sarah screamed her rage not caring anymore who heard.

"I don't care what you say, you little bitch! You have been a thorn in my side ever since your mother up and died on me!" he opened the door and pushed her in.

She couldn't comprehend how everything went wrong so fast. Standing in front of her was a man who looked the same age as her father wearing a plain navy blue suit and a woman wearing a black skirt suit standing by a large desk, the Justice of the Peace. She felt tears well in her eyes and slip silently down her face as she realized her fate. Her father was between her and the door, leaving no way to run. There were three other men in the room whom she slowly started to recognize. She began to panic.

The man on the right for her father was called Antonio Straccitella, the head of the Italian Mafia in London.

Her stomach clenched and she broke out in a cold sweat. Her father was in trouble with the Italian Mafia! Her father owed the Italian Mafia money! The man standing in front of her suddenly registered in her foggy brain. Marco Musciasco, the right hand man and the cut throat for Antonio. He was a brutal man and had been married three times before and each of his so called wives ended up dead with some mysterious illnesses, and later the bodies were cremated before any investigations could be held. The third man was the younger brother of Marco. His name slipped her memory just now.

She knew without a doubt that she would be added to the list of wives before long. She was wrong. Her father was not a monster for selling his own daughter to this man for a dept. He was the devil incarnate.

_I'm gonna die and I'm only seventeen. I wish I were anywhere but here. Anywhere! Doesn't that mean anything? Don't I mean anything to my father? My father! He would give his daughter's freedom- then her life- away for a dept?_

An old, half-forgotten memory surfaced in her mind: A stormy night and a screaming baby. Toby. The name echoed in the passages of her head sending waves of guilt through her.

Six months ago Karen vanished with Toby with no word from them until one day a lawyer came to the house with divorce papers. In court she had won custody of Toby and was now living with her sister in some small village or whatnot. _Toby_. She missed her little brother dearly but was grateful that he got away with a parent who honestly loves him. Karen also tried to gain custody of Sarah but because she isn't her natural parent and Robert still wanted her, he had won. Sarah cursed him for even trying, discovering today why he had "wanted" her.

_Flashback- ten minutes previous…_

"Sarah, a few months ago I got into some trouble with these people. I owe them quite a lot of money. It was gambling." He looked sincere that Sarah decided to stay and hear him out and not just run there and then when a bad feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Gambling? You don't gamble."

"You never knew, no one did. I was… discreet." He turned away for half a moment. "Well I spent more money then we have, they would have killed me! But this man saw… well he saw a potential opportunity. He helped me out and paid the dept in full! I have never seen so much money in my life. Anyway he gave me three months to pay him off."

"How much money?" She asked with an ever-growing dread.

"250,000..."

_Shit!_ "There is no way you could make that much in Three years, let alone three months!"

"I sold some things, like the boat and the car and, well… a few… other things" he played with his cuffs, "but your right, I only came up with a portion of the amount."

She gulped, "and the other portion?"

"Sarah, this man is just and kind, all he wants is a wife."

"You- you're going to _marry_ me off?" She stuttered as realization dawned.

_Ends flashback…_

She surveyed the room once more, thinking of how all the men in this one little room were more evil and cruel then the long dead possessor of her fantasies ever was, for he had only done as she had asked him to. She smiled in self-defeat, was it only two years ago that she was so selfish and naive? With one last thought for her long-gone childhood and make believe, she cast _his_ image as she had imagined before her minds eyes, feeling slightly foolish for doing so, and she spoke for the first time, to this room full of soulless people.

"If I had the choice I would wish to be somewhere else! I _do_ wish I were somewhere else, even with my arch foe the Goblin King!" She laughed hysterically. _If he ever existed I would be in so much trouble!_

As if her last thought started the pattern, all the lights went out, even the exit sign. All the illumination came from the shuttered window, casting an eerie stream of broken light. They merged and flowed with each other as the men, stumbling and cursing, tried to find the lights. Once it was found they flipped the switch. Everything was the same from when the lights went out. There were still four men in the room and a Justice of the Peace.

Yes, everything was just the same.

Except….?

Except there was no Sarah.

No Sarah and no way to pay a dept…

On the floor where she was standing there was a golden scroll with a small clear golden hued tie and handsome red writing, written in a language unknown to man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goblin Kings and Chamber Pots**

Sarah was standing in a strange, circular, stone room facing an empty throne or what she was sure was an empty throne only moments ago. There was no glitter or funny light. It was almost as if he had always been there just waiting for her eyes to pick him out, sitting in that manor, so arrogant and self involved. She could only stare in confusion at the being she had thought only existed in books. One thought wriggled itself into her almost unresponsive brain.

_He's real?_

A strange sound emitted from him as if he cleared his throat. He spoke.

"Sarah, I hope you realize what you did in wishing yourself here. You wished yourself _here_. Not to be taken but to be here freely! To _live _here. For some reason which I have yet to figure out…. The labyrinth, herself, has granted your wish," he sighed in regret. "Nothing and no one had power over you unless you agree to it."

Whatever he said had made no sense to Sarah. She was still trying to comprehend what her brain has decided.

"You're real?"

She didn't miss his eye roll before he was suddenly standing in front of her. He held out his gloved hand and she tentatively touched the back of it. He was solid flesh, blood and leather.

"You're real!"

He sighed. "I'm real, yes. So was everything you have encountered the first time you were here. Do you remember?"

He sounded unsure as if her not remembering anything caused him some deep pain. He also looked almost concerned and sad, thinking she didn't truly believe… Sarah looked around, of course she didn't remember a lot, she convinced herself it was all a dream, nothing more. As the minutes ticked by a few memories surfaced, first images and then the idea of a game, the events and finally names.

_Hoggle… Sir Didymus… Ludo… and…and_

"Jareth? The Goblin King. M-my arch enemy?"

He nodded, looking slightly relieved. "Yes, that's my name, though in reality I'm not sworn to be your enemy, it was only in the game. Now do you understand what you have wished for?"

Her eye brows drew together in thought as she tried to remember what had happened. Everything was so foggy…

…_Father… a fake reward… the Italian Mafia… the Justice of the Peace…!_

"To get away! My father, the slime! He wanted to marry me off to the Italian Mafia to repay a dept! He said they would kill him if I didn't! Oh no! I feel like such an idiot! I never, ever expected this to work at all! I'm so sorry! I didn't want other people involved… well ok I would have like it if the police got involved but not you! I mean, come on! I didn't even know you existed! So well-."

She cut herself off and blushed at her ramblings.

"I don't mean to ramble."

Jareth rubbed the space between his eyes with one finger. "For now, I think the best thing would be for you to rest, Sarah. For today and tonight just rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He motioned towards the shadows and a door appeared. "You shall sleep in that room tonight. After I can figure out what to do with you, other arrangements will be made. I'll see that you receive something to eat."

He was gone, just like that, and as unexpected as every other time. It was beginning to scare her a bit, but only a bit.

Sarah stayed where she was, looking at the strange room. It was definitely a throne room, and in a medieval kind of way, with high arching windows. There was no entrance or exit that she could see. No passageways of any kind, but the room and the door to her… bedroom? If that's what she was to call it. And there was also a complete lack of goblins. This was a kingdom of goblins, right? So where were they?

After a few minutes she decided to check out this room of hers. The first thing she felt was a slight disappointment. It was a standard sized room with a single bed. The room was all stone and lacked windows. Apart from the bed the room contained a wardrobe, a small table and chair, and some tall candles being the only illumination. On the table was a pitcher and basin to clean herself and under the bed was a…. a… chamber pot?

_Wonderful! _She thought,_ bloody wonderful! There is no _way_ I'm using THAT unless I absolutely must!_

She lay on the bed utterly surprised at how comfortable it was. Not to soft and not to hard, just right! She smiled at the memory of the first time she had heard about the young, unfortunate girl who fell asleep in a bear's bed, and, of course, how she was eaten when said bear came home with mamma and papa. She then frowned again. Hopefully this little girl would not get eaten anytime soon!

She closed her eyes for a moment… to wake at someone knocking at the door asking for admittance and the candles was noticeably lower then last time she looked.

"Come in, uh... please?" Sarah said a little uncertainly. She was in a castle, so how did one act in a castle?

A middle aged, she guessed, goblin entered carrying a tray filled with simple but good looking food, the tray was almost as large as she was herself. She placed it on the table.

" 'Ere you go, miss. Everthin' there for ya. Me names Jenkil. If'n there be ought ya need, jus' say me name an' I'll be 'ere fasten ya can say labyrinth!"

She bustled about the room for a bit, dusting and rearranging some things. She came upon the chamber pot still in its natural position under the bed and then at the uncomfortable way Sarah held herself, she chuckled

"Now, now miss. Ya ought not ta worry. Once ya do yer bissniss, that there pot, it magically cleans isself. That's right. Ought not ta worry."

She smiled kindly then left the room.

Sarah gave the chamber pot a look to kill then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A kiss and a Laugh**

Sarah woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She covered her head with the blanket to block out the sound. The knocking persisted.

"Dad, go away! Can't you let me sleep in for once?" She shouted.

The door creaked open and she sat up and opened her mouth, furious that her father never allowed her to do as she pleased. She saw stone walls. Her response slipped from her lips as a gasp.

"Miss? Ya awake now?" It was the same small goblin from yesterday, she was carrying another of her large trays as well as a bundle under her arm.

_What was her name? Jenkil? Yeah I think that's right… _

Sarah tucked the blanket more securely around her body, and went to the small goblin and took the tray from her and was rewarded with a relived look. She placed the tray on the table and turned to see the goblin folding out the bundle on the bed. It was a simple dress. Brown in colour, full length with three-quarter length sleeves and a stooping neckline.

"This is fer ya, Miss." She said when she noticed Sarah's curious gaze. "yer ta meet wit his Majesty this af'ernoon. He's ta talk ta ya about why's ya 'ere. Ther's some breakfast fer ya, ea' quick an' I'll be 'ere ta get ya when yer ta meet with him."

"Thank you Jenkil. This really means a lot to me"

Jenkil smiled and bowed her appreciation, then left the room again, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts.

She groaned. _How could my father do this to me? _

She collapsed on the bed. Sarah never could make friends easily. She never did any extra school projects. She did have a job in a small bookshop in the mall. She was working only weekends, for she was still in school… until her father made her drop out to home school. Karen was against that because she thought Sarah was antisocial enough, but her father insisted. It was in December, after Karen and Toby had left, that Sarah was invited to go to the Christmas party for her work. She even had a date. His name was Michael Shale and he was a sweet boy. Her father wouldn't let her go. After a screaming match between them, Sarah yelling that for once she had a date, he forced her to quit. Now, not three weeks after that incident, he tries to sell his own daughter.

_Well at least I don't feel guilty about whatever is going to happen to him. Damn him! He deserves to… _She blinked at where her thoughts were leading her. No one deserves to die, even if they were completely horrid and evil. After all there are worse things then dying isn't there? _He deserves to be arrested at the very least. _

She smoothed the blanket with her hand and hit the dress. That brought her mind back to the present. Looking down on the floor where her other clothes lay completely rumpled and kind of dirty, she sighed. _Might as well try it on. _She slipped out of the blanket folded around her, and lifted the dress over her head and on her body. It fit perfectly and as far as she could tell from looking down at her self, it was also very flattering, being somewhat plain anyway.

It was comfortable, not too tight and not to reveling in the neckline, just slightly higher then the swell of her breast. Putting up her hair in the hair tie always kept around her wrist, she felt somewhat ready when a knock at the door announced that it was time.

"Come in please." She called as she put on her shoes.

"Ah miss. Ya are ready then? Good. They is wai'en fer ya." Jenkil pulled her out of her room and back into the stone circular room.

"Uh what is this room called?"

"Wat?" Jenkil looked confused at the question.

"This room? What do you call it? Throne room? Audience Chamber? Mess Hall? Weird Circular Chamber…?"

"Oh I'm sorry miss, this 'ere is just the Audience Hall. Its where those who is wished away, or those who wants ta see the King come. They's usually other nobles or the like. Alright then, this way!"

She led Sarah to a door that was not there last night! She decided not to comment on this one. Perhaps she could ask the king later on… Beyond the door was a long hallway with plenty of other doors leading from it on the left and right. They turned right and coming to the first door on the left they stopped.

"'Ere we is. Now miss, you will be meetin' the king's older sister now. She be named Queen Annetha, so remember, _be polite!_ They is Royal like." She opened the door and pushed Sarah in gently.

Like everywhere else she has seen so far there were candles as lighting, with a few torches on the walls. At the back there was a couch with large cushions and in the center there was a small square table and four chairs. Two chairs were taken by King and Queen, Jareth in all his glory wearing a white poet shirt with his grey tights and black boots. His white-blond hair, the typical style of an eighties rock singer. High arched brows and mismatched eyes. His sister, Queen Annethe who didn't look a day older then he did, was very beautiful. She had the same white-blond hair but it was unbound and reached the center of her back. Her eyes were bright blue and matched the embroidery of her dress. It had a square neckline and thick straps at her shoulders. A dark blue in sharp contrast to the bright.

Sarah fidgeted.

"Is this her?" Queen Annetha asked Jareth, "the mortal girl who wished herself here?"

"Yes this is she. Quite young I believe… seventeen years of age if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, well her age doesn't necessarily matter. As long as she can do as she is told and follow the rules." The queen's eyes studied Sarah like a hawk, not missing a thing.

Sarah coughed, trying to remind them that she could understand and that she was indeed still in the room.

"Sarah, please forgive us. Sit down; there are a few things in which we should discuss." Jareth motioned to the chair adjacent to him and across from the Queen.

"Your Majesties." She mumbled, feeling very foolish and self conscience.

"I do not know how much you remember from yesterday of what I told you, so let's begin from the beginning. Do you know what you did when you wished yourself here? And I don't mean what you were wishing yourself away from."

She shook her head. "Am I in trouble? I honestly didn't expect this to happen, I only-."

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "No, you are not in trouble and you are very, very lucky. You see I don't grant wishes for just anybody to come here or else the Underground would be swarming with mortals, and since you didn't wish yourself to me, personally-."

"Disappointed, brother?"

"Since you didn't wish yourself to _me_," He glared at his sister, who just laughed, "I have no control over you. You are free in the Underground."

Trying to process the information, Sarah asked, "but you said you don't grant wishes to us who wish ourselves here. Then how… I mean why did you…. Why am I here?"

"The Labyrinth brought you here, without my consent. She normally tells me when she plans to do something." He sounded annoyed but his eyes held only awe and affection.

"She? The labyrinth is alive? Why would she bring me here?"

"Yes the labyrinth is alive and her soul is very feminine. She has yet to explain why she has done what she did but I have the feeling she has taken a liking to you from last time. You have been the first to solve the labyrinth in a very long time."

"Oh. So what am I going to do?"

The Queen smiled. "Now that is where I come in. My brother has a very nice castle here, I admit, but it's not the place for a young girl. I was thinking that I could hire you on for a few years. So you can learn the ways of the Underground. After a time we will reevaluate your position and what you would like to do."

"Why can't you just send me home? Wouldn't that be easier for you?" She looked back to Jareth again.

He sighed, "We can't send you home. No listen, there are two reasons. One, you wished it and it was granted by the Labyrinth, making you unique, and two," he hesitated and touched her face, "she has already begun to change you."

Sarah's hands flew to her face as Jareth withdrew; she looked desperately for a mirror. Annetha passed her a small compact with the mirror open. Sarah, expecting the worse closed her eyes tight and breathed deep. When she opened them again, she saw… nothing? There was nothing different. She saw her straight nose, brown eyes, slightly down turned lips, light freckles, and straight brows.

"There's nothing wrong! Nothing changed!" She still stared at her own face and straight brown hair.

"Sarah, you still have yet to learn your lessons. Don't take things for granted. Look hard!" Jareth sighed again, this time in exasperation.

"But I still don't see how-." She cut herself off when she looked at her eyes again. _Were they more… accented? There are also silver flecks in my irises_. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which fell out of the ponytail. It was slightly pointed where before it was round. The same with the other ear. Not enough for a stranger to notice but just enough to make a small difference.

She gave the compact back to Annetha with a small "thank you" and sat there silently, trying hard not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"Sarah, please look at me." Jareth's kind voice brought her back into the room. When she looked at him he was serious. "We don't want to make you a slave or do anything against your will, you are _free_ but we also think it would be for the best if you went and lived with Annetha. Her Kingdom is far from here, to the west. It's not as cold and it is very beautiful there. You might be happy." He was trying to be kind believe it or not, generous, in the real sense. But something he said struck a cord in Sarah.

_Free. What is the meaning to the word anyway?_

She nodded. But… "Why couldn't I stay here? I mean this is where I came before, to get Toby. What's changed?"

"Jareth has no wife, mistress or other women living with him." This time is was Annetha who answered. "The only female servants he has are goblin. All the other fae are men. It's not the proper place for a young woman who is not his mistress…" she grinned, "unless of course you would like to fill that certain position…"

Sarah's face flamed at how blunt she was. Eyes downcast from embarrassment she shook her head, not trusting her voice at this time.

Annetha laughed, "I was only kidding… well sort of. But really, this is a dull place. It might hold wonders and some amazing experiences but there are no other girls. It is our belief, the Faerie's belief that a young woman must grow in the guidance of another; meaning companionship, friends." She smiled at the last word.

"And how long do I stay with you? Forever or..? You said we would discuss this in a few years but how many? And these changes! What about them? Will I look like you two or still kinda human? What will _I _turn into?"

"My gracious! I almost thought we were through with all the questions! Well I see that the interrogation will go on!" Sarah looked down sheepishly but Annetha only smiled. "No don't worry. You have every right to ask what you will. Hmm how long will you stay with me? Well it depends on how you feel. For now let's say three years. Anything above and beyond that is your choice. Now about these changes… you will continue to change, inside and out. In every physical aspect you will look like us. Though not fair and blond, I'll tell you that, but more delicate, yes and graceful." She grinned at Sarah's blush. "You will become immortal like us, as the Underground changes all human. You won't be apart of the Faerie for you are human and always will be. You cannot change your blood. You are to be an Immortal Human."

"Immortal? You don't die? Not ever? I won't die?"

"Sarah, no you will not die. Unless of course you are struck with an arrow made of the Ash tree cursed with the blood of Kase." She laughed at her own joke and Sarah's confused face. "Immortal simply means that you shall live forever, and not die of old age, there are plenty of ways to die still as there are in your old world."

"Oh. What is the Faerie?"

"Individuals are called Fae. The Faerie is what we are. You are human we are The Faerie. The Fair Folk. As you can see, the complexions of pureblooded Fae are very fair indeed."

"Hmm. I don't think I should ask any more questions, I don't know if I can process any more…" She laughed a little with discomfort.

Jareth put his hand on her arm. "That's ok. You will be taught, Annetha has some of the best tutors in the Underworld living in her Kingdom." She gave him a look of gratitude and nodded, tears flowing down her face. "I know this is very short notice but I think it's for the best if you leave with Annetha tonight. That way you can settle right in. And who knows… you might even make friends like you did here in the Labyrinth."

"What about you? Will I see you again? What are we? Enemies? Friends?" Sarah mumbled to her hands.

Jareth opened his mouth to answer but Annetha stood up, cutting him off. "I'm going to go and see about some lunch. We've not eaten since breakfast and it's almost an hour past noon." With that she left a Sarah behind feeling much, much more uncomfortable.

"Sarah, look at me please. We are not enemies like I explained yesterday. That was apart of the game. You're scared and confused, that's normal. Remember that you are not the first Human to come here and experience these changes. As for friends… would you like for me to be your friend, Sarah?" She was staring into his eyes, seeing the honesty and goodness there, like in no one she has ever known. She nodded.

He leaned over, smiling and kissed her on the cheek. "Then my friend Sarah. I shall stay here and wait for the day when you are ready to face your new world. And yes, we will see each other again, I promise, for my sister loves parties and has them every so many years. Just between you and me they are always the grandest and the greatest but for me they are the dullest! So we will have no choice but to keep each other company." Sarah flushed from the kiss and laughed at what he had said.

"Now, where has this sister of mine gotten to? I am famished!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Henry and the Bitch.**

The lunch was coming to an end, and the three of them were dining together in the room in which they spoke. For Sarah, who barely ate dinner last night and didn't even try the breakfast, it was the best meal in a long while. Consisting of vegetable soup with hardy pieces of potato and other good veggies, a platter of cheeses and home made breads. Last they each had a helping of fresh fruits that were grown in the winter, snowberries and frost plums. Once they finished, all three went into the Audience Hall for goodbyes.

"Don't look so glum, Sarah. I'm sure you can come back here to say hello to your friends. For now I shall give them your regards." Jareth waved his proclamation aside at her depression.

"Now brother, try to be a bit more understanding. This is the only place she knows after leaving her home up there, and now leaving the home of the only person she knows, even if he is a bit of a tyrant…" Annetha left her sentence hanging with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey! I resent that! Sarah, dear, don't listen to her… she will turn you against me!" He declared in mock anger.

Sarah hid her smile behind a hand as she watched the siblings bicker. _If this is how all the Fae people act I think I'll like it here. If not… well at least I know who to go to for entertainment! Living here won't be so bad. Maybe I can do magic! That will make everything worth it! _

"Stop being so dramatic, baby brother!" She looked up at the clock and sighed. "Sarah dear, come on now. We must be on our way." She held out her hand for Sarah to grab.

Her mirth from seconds before faded into sadness. Jareth walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be fine, and you will make friends. Take care of my sister. In a little while I think you will come to see what I mean, possibly even tonight." He stepped away and kissed Queen Annetha on the cheek. For the first time since Sarah had met her, she was blushing.

"He's lying, dear. Good bye Jareth, and take care of those pesky little goblins will you? It almost sounds as if they are dying to get in here and fill it up with chickens again." She gave a small wave and with a poof of sweet smelling fog, they were gone.

OXO

Jareth stared at the spot where Sarah had been only moments before. Something in her had changed since two years ago. She wasn't as spirited for one, and also less determined. Perhaps this ordeal with her father had taken a greater toll on her then he had originally believed. He was glad to see that she had taken to Anne so well. That had been worrying him for a while now. Where he had been very glad to help solve it, he still didn't know if it was the best thing for Sarah. It was certainly better then her living here with him. After the news reached the other Kingdoms, her reputation would have been ruined, even before others had met her.

A knock at the doors brought him out of his contemplation. After acknowledging the knocker, he disappeared and reappeared on the throne. His councilor entered.

"Your majesty" He bowed. "The girl and your sister have arrived at their destination. No mishaps, though the human has been rendered unconscious, She will be fine in a few days, after the affects wear off."

"Thank you Tano. I appreciate it." He flicked a crystal on his hand and viewed the sleeping form of one Sarah Williams.

OXO

The sweet smelling fog engulfed Sarah's senses. She could hear, taste, feel, see and smell sugarcoated rainy sense of the fog. She wasn't aware of what was up or down, left or right. Then the Darkness came, with it the sour note of her memories.

"_No I don't care! You can't make me! You're not my mother, and you will NEVER be!" Sarah shrieked at Karen. She was twelve years old and her father had just announced his upcoming marriage to this woman. Sarah hated her. She hated everything about her from her hair, her clothes, even her own personal smell of vanilla perfume and cotton. She hated it all, how she had her father wrapped around her finger, how they could look into each other's eyes with such love and devotion. _

Sarah would never forget the day when all that changed, and hate became respect and friendship.

_Her third year of secendary school, it was raining and Sarah had no way of getting home. She had missed her bus and no one was home. Stephen, a boy in his final year, was on his way out of the school when he saw her there, just sitting under the ledge covering the school entrance. He smiled and asked what she was waiting for. Sarah, expecting to be teased and bothered anyway, told him the truth. He never laughed, or teased, he offered her a ride home in his car. She accepted. It was only a ten-minute drive from the high school to her home, but when she arrived, her father and Karen were home. After she had thanked Stephen and went inside, her father was standing there, waiting. He yelled at her for accepting a ride from a strange boy, saying how stupid and irresponsible it was. Not listening when she explained that she was stuck at the school with no umbrella and no other way home, and that Stephen was the perfect gentleman in giving her a ride. He swore at her, calling her a bitch and a whore. Karen came in at this point, screaming that he had no right to speak to her like that and it she did exactly what Karen herself would have done in that situation. Her father calmed down enough to lower his voice, and in that voice he had grounded Sarah for a week. That included going to school and "fornicating Stephen" as he so put it. The next day Karen came into her room and told her that she had managed to get her father calmed down enough to go back on the conditions of her grounded state, and that she was allowed to go to school. _

At that point her respect for Karen grew as her respect for her father diminished. He had no right to get as angry as he did, but his temper only got worse.

Sound, real sound drifted in to Sarah's ears. They were birds, the evening kind which sing before bed. She then became aware of a light wind on her face and the feather soft blanket that covered her. That smell, peppermint tea and flowers wafered in to her nostrils. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large room with a door to the outside. Leading out of the door was a path surrounded by all kinds of plant life. The interior was lavish, tapestries hanging on the walls, giving the histories of people and places, lanterns, three on each wall, jutting out on large bent hooks. There was a desk to one side holding papers and a beautiful six-stem candleholder. On the right of the desk was a bookshelf, the texts were old and dusty, with wire mesh to protect against small animals. The door was large, wider rather then taller, and made of a deep rose wood. The said door opened and a man entered.

"Ah my dear, you are awake. How are you feeling?" The man was definitely of the Faerie descent. He had pale blond hair and a well-trimmed beard. There were slight wrinkles by his blue eyes when he smiled, showing off dazzling white teeth. His dress was a loose smoky grey tunic over a white dress shirt with embroidery on the sleeves. The bottom of the tunic was extended to the floor covering his feet.

"Hello." Sarah replied somewhat shyly, "um… kinda confused."

He laughed, "I've no doubt you feel "kinda confused", my dear. Her majesty doesn't travel very often with other people so she is, shall we say, out of practice." He sat at his desk, laced his fingers together in front of his face and looked at her above them. "You should be fine, perhaps a bit tired, but that nothing a good sleep won't cure."

She laughed nervously, "um… Could you…uh I'm sorry but … who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, my name is Henry," he laughed again, "I'm the physician here at the palace and also your tutor. Her Majesty has asked me to instruct you in the ways of the Faerie, the Immortal Humans, and the Underground. And I believe, when the time comes, Magics."

"Magic…" Sarah said the word with much wonderment and awe.

"Not just magic my dear, Magics, in the plural sense. There are more types then you can imagine."

"You mean like black and white?"

"No, not just black and white, also grey, green, blue, gold, orange, silver, yellow, purple, pink… do you see? Magic is all things and nothing. Colour, or shades, can be magical or can represent magic. Colour does not exist, rather it is what we see when light hits an object, how our brain interprets it. So tell me, how can black and white magic exist if the shades do not exist in reality but only in our minds?" his face held no expression yet there was humor behind those blue eyes.

"It can't?" Sarah has never been more confused in her whole life then she was at this moment. She had a sinking feeling that this was only the beginning.

"It can exist." He quickly ran her over before she could ask how, "That is for you to figure out and tell _me_ how it is possible. For now I'll show you to the serving quarters, that is where you will stay. I'll give you a week to get settled and learn your duties then we can begin our lessons. And don't look so glum, while I may have control of you in the lessons, it will also get you out of the more, can I say, mundane aspects of the servitors."

He got up and opened the door. "After you, my dear," and led her down the hall.

OXO

The servant quarter was one long hall. There were five separate rooms in all, each one with a different colour door, for the maids, three on one side and two on the other. At the end of the hall was where the chambermistress slept. Her name was Lizza, and she was a bitch, and not in the literal sense. At certain times she was a monster, as in when…no, wait she was always a monster. But she cared for the girls even if she cared for the castle more. Well that was her job after all. As she sat in her room nursing a cup of tea before the fire to help her old aches, she thought about the new girl, her mistress had told her about. This girl, this Sarah Williams, had come from the Aboveground. She just got word that the girl had awoken, so she had to drag her tired old bones out of bed, to see her. She had finally gotten warm. She sighed.

A knock at the door signified their arrival. The doctor knew how difficult getting up was for Lizza, so she stayed put. A moment later the door was opened and Dr. Henry entered followed by the young girl who stayed in the shadows.

"Madam, I apologies for bothering you so late. This is Sarah." Henry pulled the girl farther into the room so her features could be seen from the light of the fire.

"Good evening, Henry. If you wouldn't mind I'll like to speak with her alone now. Thank you." Her weariness spoke clearly with her voice.

He bowed in good humor and turned to Sarah. "Alright then my dear, you'll be right with Mistress Liz. That's a girl," with that he was gone.

"Now. First things first, you can call me Mistress Liz like that young wipper-snapper did or you can all me plain Mistress. I don't much care but I want you to treat me with respect you hear?" Lizza's voice came out rough, even to her own ears.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Now what can you do? Any talents? Can you cook?"

"No, Mistress. I can sew… a little…"

"Meek little thing aren't you? Sewing is good. We can always use new hands. How about cleaning? Any good at washing floors, walls or windows?"

"… I'm not sure, Mistress. Probably, if I had to…"

"Good. You'll do fine then as long as you're not lazy then I don't mind having someone teach you." She looked hard at Sarah, sizing her up. "Why are you here, girl? This isn't some fairytale world to come to and relax. You will work, and work hard. And there are many dangers here, especially for a young girl who walks around with her head in the clouds."

Sarah's eyes flashed. "I know what's here and I know the dangers, well some of them. I was told. I just needed to get… _away_. And I honestly don't see where that is any of your business, _Mistress._ I'm here to help. That's all you really need to know about me! I'm an Immortal Human now! I don't need to be bossed around by some nosy ageing old fae!"

Throughout Sarah's speech, a small smile appeared on Lizza's face and slowly grew. "Nosy ageing old fae am I? Tisk tisk, I thought a human with an imagination like yours would be able to think of a better insult. Girl, I'll let your little outburst slide for today but if it happens again, I can promise you won't like the outcome." Lizza's eyes grew cold and distant, like she stopped seeing Sarah. She hated the spirited girls. They always did something to get into trouble. She had yet decided if Sarah was truly spirited or if it was just her question which set her off. She shrugged it away.

"Go on down to the green door. That's where you will stay. You'll be sharing with two other girls there, they already know about you and your bed is all set up. Go on now. I'm tired and would like to get back to bed." She chuckled again at Sarah's mention of her being an "Ageing old fae". Well if she couldn't tell the difference there was no way Lizza would bring it up. She pulled her shall around her body and stood slowly, heading for her bed, not waiting or seeing for Sarah to slip out of the room before she fell into her slightly chilled bed and fall asleep.

OXO

Sarah watched as the old bitch went off to her bed and fell asleep.

_Great! Just great, I'm stuck as a servant to this old toad! Well I might as well go to bed. I wonder if I can find a bathroom in this place…_

She left the chambermistress' rooms and found the green door. It was the last of the three, farthest from the chambermistress. Sarah was relived this might mean they have more freedom. The room was cast in shadows. Only the light from the hall and a lone candle next to an empty bed could be seen by. The occupants of the other two beds were asleep already. A chest at the foot of each bed showed where the possessions were kept and the bedside tables. A curtained off area in the corner of the room proved to hide a large tub and three chamber pots.

_Joy! Welcome home, Sarah!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. First Day on the Job!**

Fern, 15 year old Scat. She was average height, slightly taller then others of her race. Her bright Green silted eyes and red hair gave away her parentage. She was a Scat, like the majority of the servants in this kingdom, the Cat-people. Her long, graceful limbs, sharp pointy teeth and ears just screamed "Cat". She had been a servant in the palace since she was a little girl. Her parents died of the fever twelve years ago and she was sent to her aunt.

She sat at the edge of her bed waiting for her new project to wake up. The new girl arrived last night and the mistress ordered her to keep her under her wing. She was a special case… apparently. Fern had her own duties to worry about without having to attend to little miss over there.

Princess started to stir a little, the light in the room having finally gotten to her. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She sat up.

"Finally! I thought you would sleep the day away. We have work to do, you know, and here you are sleeping well past sunrise." She rummaged through the chest at the girl's feet and pulled out a smock. It was one piece that hung down to her knees and tied with a cord at the waist. She held it up to her body and looked down. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get dressed girl!"

"Thank you, my name is Sarah." She pulled the brown dress over her head and started to pull on the other. But there was something strange about this girl. She wore smaller then usual undergarments but also a weird contraption over her breasts. Fern pulled the smock away from her and touched the shoulder strap. Sarah flinched. "W-what are you doing?"

"This garment… what is it? We don't have these here." She gestured to the underwear. "And we have nothing as small as those."

"Oh, um...That's a… a bra, we use them in the Aboveground for… support. And the underwear, it's the normal size of what we have." She moved to pull on the smock once more.

"Wait!" Fern rummaged through the chest again and pulled out a strip of cloth. "Try this instead of your "bra" you might find it more comfortable, and this instead of that- that garment." She pulled out another cloth wrap, and showed her the proper way to twist it to the right size and shape. "You haven't bathed for a few days, I was told, so you might want to. There is fresh water in the tub for you. It's a bit chilly but that's only because you took so long in getting up. Now hurry, we don't have a lot of time. I must take you through your duties today!" She was back to sounding brisk and impatient, after all she was the one stuck baby-sitting!

OXO

"Now you take the mop and wring it out. Rinse the soap off the floor and then move on. Can you handle that?" Fern asked.

Sarah attempted to do what she had said. It was easy enough except the wringing the mop out. The head was thick bunches of cloth, and her hand could barely pass around the whole thing let alone drain it of water! She sighed, tired already and it was just past lunch. So far Fern had taught her how to mop, dust, clean the bathrooms, oh yes there were bathroom here. They were positively unholy. A few years ago she had seen a movie called "the Black Knight" and their description of a bathroom was a bench in a room with a hole in it. Well, that description hadn't been that far off. The good thing here is that it seemed as if magic cleaned all the smell and mess away.

"Alright, good now that you have the hang of this, finish the hall then I'll show you how to do windows." She sloshed one more pail of water on the floor then sat in the sill of one of the high arched windows.

Swipe, swipe, wing wring. "Alright, show me these windows." Sarah balanced the mop in the pail and set it against the wall. Fern went through the process of washing windows and Sarah found that she actually enjoyed it.

Dinner came and went so did her first day on the job. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Lunch had been her first meal with some meat in it. They had eaten with the other serving girls at both meals and there was something about them that had Sarah wondering. After spending the day with Fern and seeing how she moved and everything else about her, there was no way she was Fae and she definitely wasn't human. The servants were something else. She couldn't tell what but she knew they were something. The thing was she wanted to ask Fern but she was afraid of her. The other girl had no patients.

She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, waiting for Fern to get back from seeing the Mistress something about giving her a report on how today went, when the door opened. An older girl with short-cropped brown hair came in. she had a small triangle face and yellow eyes. Sarah could tell she was older then Fern, though she didn't know why she knew.

"Oh, hello. Are you the new girl." She smiled warmly at Sarah and moved to sit on one of the other beds.

"I'm Sarah."

"Jessie. It's nice to have more girls here. So how was your new day?"

"Horrible!" Sarah blurted without thinking, she covered her mouth and looked absolutely horrified. "I… I mean… it's not _that_ bad. It's just so new… I didn't-"

"Peace, calm down. It's ok. I'm not Fern, I'm Jessie." She giggled. "Well I might as well say it. You noticed how Fern is haven't you? Most of us aren't like that. We know how to relax and have fun. She just comes off like that because of her aunt."

Sarah thought about that for a moment. "Hmm who is her aunt?"

"She didn't tell you? Well I guess I wouldn't have told you either now that I think of it. But there is no reason for you not to know." Jessie leaned toward Sarah in mock drama. "her aunt is the Bitch. Mistress Lizza herself. Poor girl. She's been here ever since she was four years old, since her parents died."

"Oh my! How very sad." She truly felt for her, she knew what it was like to lose a parent.

Jessie straightened up again, "well anyway, how do you like it here in the Underground. Things can be difficult at first, I should know!"

"You're from the Aboveground? Really?"

"Well I was born there. And mother was from there. My father was exiled many years ago for having an affair with the queen of our tribe. He was sent to the Aboveground where he met my mother. I never met him myself but my mother told me stories. He had died long ago. Then when mother grew old and died I came back here."

"So, you're not human? None of you are! What are you?" she lay on her stomach wanting to hear more from this friendly coworker.

"Very few of the servants here are human, the majority of us are Scats, the cat people. I'm part human though it doesn't count because my mother was a natural witch." Jessie flashed a pointy smile and began pulling off her clothes and slipping into her night things. "You should have a pair of everything in your chest if you want to change for bed. You're not expected to sleep in your day clothes."

Sarah did. "Jessie, what exactly are Scats and what does that have to do with the servants?"

"Don't play dumb, think for a second. You've been to the Labyrinth haven't you?" Sarah nodded. "And did you notice other creatures actually working there besides goblins?" She shook her head. "Queen Annetha's Kingdom is of the population of Scats. We live here freely, some finding employment here at the palace or having their own farms. Living anyway we can. And I said before a Scat is a cat-person. Half cat and half person, in my case half fae/witch. Most here are half fae or half human. There are other- less desirable combinations, its best to stay away from those if you can."

"So the Chambermistress is a scat? Half cat half fae?" Sarah looked horrified once more.

"Yes." Jessie answered slowly, not liking where this might head. "Why?"

"Oh no! I'm a fool!" she sobbed into her hands burring her head in the blanket. "I called her an aging old fae! Not just that, a nosy aging old fae!" a fresh bout of sobs broke out.

It was cut off by the loud laugh coming from the other bed. "That's priceless! That's wonderful! Oh Sarah, can I tell some of the other girls? Please! This is hilarious!"

"Glad you think it." Sarah meant for it to sound dry and tasteless but it came out soggy and wet with tears. After she had calmed down and the body rolling over and over in silent mirth stopped she thought of something. "Jessie? Why didn't I see you at lunch or dinner? I haven't seen you at all before."

"Oh that. I work as an assistant. Mistress Liz couldn't handle me here. She says I caused too much trouble, so Queen Anne gave me a position as Henry's assistant. I looked after you most of the time while you were out. But it got so late that Henry just sent me to bed. He told me that he'll be teaching you soon, and that I could help. Like a teacher's assistant. We had one in one of my classes while I live Aboveground."

"I would like that. At least I could have a friend around." Sarah suddenly grinned. "So what did you do so the Bitch threw you out?"

"You wouldn't believe it! It was wonderful! The most successful prank to ever succeed in this palace, and right under her nose…"

"It was 3 weeks after the turning of the seasons from winter to spring and the weather was bright and sunny. I, having to once more mop the entire second floor, wanted to go outside. I wasn't allowed for I had to clean. Everyone else didn't seem to mind but _I_ did.

"So I went into Henry's workroom and grabbed a jar of clear liquid. Removing some of the tapestries from the walls I poured the clear liquid on the material. It burned. The fire was at such a high intensity that no flame could be seen. After all of the material was consumed the heat and flame alike died leaving the smoke to rise up and travel through the palace. Everyone left the building in a panic and I escaped to play in the woods close to the river.

"Henry, discovering the cause of all the smoke and seeing the charred remains of the tapestries, figured out the true cause of the smoke. Me. Once I discovered that I was caught and the bitch was looking for my hide, I ran. It took them three days to find me, and once they did, I was absolutely covered, head to toe, in mud and muck.

"Before Mistress Liz was able to get her hands on me, Henry, understanding the ways of children much better then most, intervened. He offered me the position of assistant with the permission of Queen Annetha but on one condition. I help restore the palace to what it was. So, for two near sleepless weeks, I cleaned, washed and repaired the smoke ruined tapestries.

"To me though, everything was worth it."

"I can't believe you got away with that! I would have expected them to try and kill you or something!" Sarah tried to catch her breath through her laughing, "I mean _peroxide_! You could have burned the skin off your bones with that!"

"I know! After becoming Henry's Assistant, I also became his student and I had nightmares for months after he told me that!" She shivered then broke into a new fit of laughter.

"Ok, ok you two! Settle down!" Fern came back without their noticing and was standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "Sarah, you had better get to sleep. I'll be waking you tomorrow at sunrise so we can do a full day of work. And Jessie grow up please!" she changed into her bedclothes, crawled into bed and blew out her candle.

"Good night Jessie…" Sarah hesitated a bit, "Fern?"

"Yes, good night then" Fern's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Night Sarah, night Fern."

Jessie sat up in bed. "_Night_ Fern." She said with a bit more… something. Sarah couldn't place it.

"Good_night_ Jessie! Now will you both go to sleep!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Death**

It was Sarah's second day working by herself without the supervision of Fern. The week was almost up, and she was excited. It was Sunday and on Sundays they got the second part of the day off. It was hard work, and everyday she was sore to the bone and exhausted. Every second day was better because her room, Fern, Jessie and herself, was able to go into a large room with a pool to bathe their sore muscles. The bathing pool was heated with specially designed clay piping which circled the pool in three rows and crisscrossed on the floor under the tiles. The heating system reminded Sarah of the Greek temples she studied while she was in school.

As she washed the floor for the second time that day, just because Fern came by and _said_ she could see spots on the literally spotless floor, she reminisced about the past week. Fern drove her hard and Mistress Liz drove her harder, that is, whenever she came across Sarah. She didn't often leave her rooms. She was old, even for a Scat, though their life span _is_ incredibly longer then the average mortal. As rumour had it, she wouldn't last through to spring. Which meant-

_Which means her high and mighty _Princess Fern_ will be Chambermistress. She seems to think so much of herself. Fern is using me so much I think I will snap! What right does she have to treat me, or anyone else, like that! She seems like she's nice and helping you but really she's just using you to do her own work! I'ts not right! It's not _fair!_ Then again, nothing is as it seems… _

That thought hit Sarah like a bag of soggy oranges. Fern hadn't been using her at all. She had been _testing_ her! That made Sarah angry. But when the tower bell started to toll, announcing the noon hour, her anger dissipated. Now she got to eat _and_ relax! It was a very cheerful thought.

Lunch was more relaxed then she had seen it anytime in the past week. The girls talked and laughed and included her in their conversations which was a first. And Jessie was there. She didn't normally join the maids in their meals because she ate with Henry, the doctor. When the meal was over, Jessie had disappeared once more, but Sarah wasn't worried. She would see her again soon anyway. Now at least she had sometime to wonder around outside. It was cold but she had a warm jacket in the chest given to her.

The snow on the ground brought back some childhood memories with her mom and dad. She was seven years old and they built a snowman in the park and had a huge snowball fight. She smiled at the sight of her mom and dad rolling around on the ground like kids. But the fun stopped when both Sarah and her mom coughed. They called it quits and went back to the house where they drank hot chocolate with those mini marshmallows. The next day both Sarah and her mom came down with the flu but in Sarah's opinion it was well worth it, that is, until she got better and her mom didn't. She could remember the trip to the hospital and then going home without her mother. Everyday for a week, they went to the hospital to visit, but one-day, they stopped going. When Sarah asked her father why they didn't go see her mom anymore her father said it was because she was in heaven now. She wasn't allowed to go the funeral.

She sighed and sat in a snow bank, just thinking about nothing and everything letting her mind wonder. A shadow fell over her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss I-have-my-head-in-the-clouds."

"Fern, what do you want? It is my time to do as I please right now, after all."

Fern shrugged, "That's the case with the maids, yes. But the professor would like to see you, and seeing as he came across me first, he sent me to find you. Now get going! Or will I have to drag you to his office?"

"Henry wants to see me? But why-." Her eyes flew open and she slowly smiled._ He's going to start to teach me? That means less work! Finally! _With that she jumped to her feet and raced away into the palace

Fern just stood there stunned and then she sighed in defeat and called after the running girl. "Wait up! I have to bring you to him!"

OXO

By the time Fern caught up to Sarah, she was well within the palace and very lost. Sarah looked at her sheepishly and said, "Guess you should lead now, I haven't been down this way very often…"

Fern sighed loudly and shoved past Sarah, pushing the older girl into the wall.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me! I may be younger then you but I'll have you know we mature much quicker then _humans_!" She spat out the word like it was poison.

The look on Sarah's face was enough to make Fern want to burst out laughing. The girl was completely clueless when it came to the wonders of the Underground.

"I-I'm sorry. I–I did-didn't know. I… well-" She stuttered.

"Forget it! That's why you're going here anyway. To learn." It sounded nasty, even to her own ears but she didn't care. She just wanted the human out of her hair for good! And she will get that as soon as she learns enough to live by.

Once they got to the Professors office, Fern left without a word. She couldn't stand that girl no matter what the others told her! And besides, she had more important things to worry about. The health of her Aunt was failing fast. It was unlikely that she would survive the month, let alone the season. Fern was quite sad about that, but she was also very worried about her own standing, what if she couldn't fill the bitch's shoes? It was what her Highness wanted and what was expected but she didn't necessarily _want_ to. She was old enough now to live on her own and she missed her home.

She knocked at the chambermistess' rooms. No answer. She cracked the door open and saw her aged aunt lying on the floor. Running to her fallen relative she screamed for help.

OXO

Henry leaned over Mistress Liz, taking her pulse once more. He stood and stretched his back.

"She is failing, but for now her heart beats strong. It seems she only fainted. I need you to stay and look after her for the next few days, ok Fern?"

He looked at her with pity. Her only living family was dying before her eyes. It was rare for one so young to lose all her family. She didn't even look away from her Aunt's face as she nodded and moved to sit on the stool Henry just vacated. He nodded in satisfaction, at least Liz wouldn't be alone at this time. He motioned to the almost forgotten Sarah in the back of the room to follow him.

"I'm sorry our lesson was interrupted. But-."

She waved for him to stop.

"I understand but are you sure you should leave her? What if she needs you right now?"

Her concern was touching, she truly cared about other people, even if they were not so nice to her as he well knew. She was just what the Queen needed to- but no, it was still too early to think about that.

"She is old and it getting close to her time. We can only wait. Right now, the only thing you should concern yourself with is your lessons. It's vital that you learn."

They were back in his office, and Henry resumed his lesson on general history of the Underground. All the creatures of the Underground were originated in the Aboveground and were worshiped by the Celtic Druids. But when the birth of a new and more powerful religion came, they were called demons and were slaughtered. The Druids, in fear for their sacred lives, created a doorway into the Underground. Through this doorway, the creatures fled and vowed never to return to the Aboveground. Well, the elders vowed and the young ones adventured, thus creating all of the myths and legends running around in the Aboveground today. King Arthur was very much real, as was the Druid Merlin. But what the tales neglected to mention was that Arthur was of the Faerie, so was his half sister, Morgain le Fae. Hence her name. As their legend suggests, it was only a few years after the Druids opened the portal that King Uther was killed and Arthur, being in proper position, was made king. The Once and Future King was still alive but living in solitary for the most part, away from others of his race, except, of course, for his sister.

"Ok. That's all for today!" he laughed at Sarah. She looked like she was going to fall asleep right there on his couch. "I want you to write down all of what you remember and give it to me the third day of the week. We will meet then, as well as the fifth day. For now this will be your schedule, three days a week. Now go to bed you ungrateful child!" His words were harsh but his voice and eyes were kind.

"Thank you, Dr. Henry. I really love this history, it's everything I always wanted to be true!" She closed the door behind her.

"I truly hope you mean that, dear. I truly hope. Things are not always what they seem. Not even close."

He shook his head and sat down to ponder. Her eyes were positively alight when he mentioned the existence of the King Arthur and Morgain though they never went by those names anymore. At her amazed look, Henry decided to hold back some information. He wasn't sure how well she would take it if she knew that her 'Friend' _King_ Jareth was indeed the Once and Future King and his sister _Queen _Annetha was Lady Morgain. The true tale was even more mournful then the fairy tale. Arthur, or rather Jareth, was meant to marry a noble woman of the catholic faith, but she was killed on her way to their wedding by a man named Mordred, who was _not _his son. Jareth, in his pain and worry fled to the Underground, which was being called Avalon in those days. He was never able to bring himself to fall in love again… until now. But Sarah was so different from his golden haired beauty, stubborn, firey and independent. She was strong willed and independent. She would have to be to ever make it through the labyrinth. Perhaps she can bring him out of his shell for good. One could only hope, for the Labyrinth mirrored his isolation from society. It was so wild and untamed, and very dangerous. The creatures there were barbaric and monstrous.

Henry only hoped that when the time came, she was willing to give Jareth her all. When-if she was ever ready.

OXO

It was months after Mistress Liz died, and the spring flowers were beginning to bloom. The fresh sent of crushed blossoms flowed in through the open window of Sarah's and Jessie's room. Fern moved into the chambermistress's chamber when her aunt died but the other two girls were not sorry for the loss of a roommate. The sun was rising and the light fell across Sarah's eyes, waking her up. She noticed the other bed empty and freshly made. She could not understand how Jessie was able to wake up so early when Sarah always fell asleep before she even came into the room. She got washed and dressed into the normal smock.

Fern walked into the room unannounced.

"Ah! I see you've learned how to wake up by your self now, eh servant girl?"

"What do you want Fern? Was it just to criticize me for something I don't do anymore or was there another propose?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Come." Was all Fern said and walked to the end of the hall. She opened the door and ushered Sarah into her rooms. There she sat and motioned for Sarah to do the same.

"I'm leaving here. I don't care for this job anymore then I did being a maid. You're the chambermistress now. Have fun and good riddance!"

Sarah's mouth dropped open. _Me? Chambermistress? This has to be some kind of mistake! _

"Why me? There are plenty of girls here more qualified to becoming chambermistress, why do you need me?"

A voice spoke from the shadows. "Because I command it."

Queen Annetha Stepped into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Why me?**

Sarah was confused. In all her very limited knowledge, the Chambermistress was the most important person in servitude living in the palace. She ran their army of servants and directed them on how to clean. It was a position highly praised and sought out. It took many years to advance to Chambermistress, especially if you started out as a lowly floor washer.

There was no way the queen would entrust a greenling to such an important task. _Why, oh why now?_

"Your majesty!" Sarah curtsied then stammered. "I-I am no-not worthy!" She had not seen Annetha for over four months. After being taught proper etiquette by Henry in such a casual many, she laced the servant act too heavily with the "unworthy" bullshit, and she knew it. Annetha smirked.

"Aw man! I'm sorry. But why me? Honestly, there has to be someone better! Look at Jessie! Without Liz here surly she can do it now? Or Mel? She cleans the guest chambers. She would most definitely be better suited?" Sarah went on naming all of the other girls. Even the ones quite a few years younger then her. The queen waited until she finished her smirk grew more every time another name was mentioned.

Sarah's ramblings slowed then stopped with a final question.

"Why me? Surly there is someone better, isn't there?"

"Shows what you know, stupid human."

Annetha turned on Fern. And pointed to the door.

"Enough! You wanted out of the job, now go!" Fern made no move to go all she did was stare at the queen in shock and disbelief. Annetha practically screamed. "Leave!" Fern did. Grabbing her bag, she was out of the door and running down the hall before Sarah could blink.

"Sit down!" Annetha snapped at her. She felt her knees give out in fear before she could obey. Annetha sighed. "I'm tired of your games, Sarah. My brother told me you played them well but I never knew you relied on them in this fashion. Now listen! There are reasons for choosing you as Chambermistress. One, your time will be freed for more lessons, with Henry and other instructors. Two, it will give you a sense of responsibility in dealing with other people. _Having people under you. _If you want to advance in life you have to know how to give orders. Three, you have to stop questioning _your_ instructions! My gooddess above, Sarah! I am your _Queen!_ And here you are talking to me as if I'm your companion or friend and asking 'why me?' The fourth and the most important reason is to _Grow Up_!"

Annetha face was livid. A sea of power rolled off her and spread into the air. Everything felt alive with her fury! The curtains moved as if by wind. A fire began in the fireplace and rose to an astonishing height. The hanging plants in the corner grew larger and larger, swallowing that part of the room in a mass of green vine and purple flowers. The thread of the bedspread unraveled and raveled back up.

Sarah was curled up on her couch, hiding her face in her hands, and felt like weeping. She had never seen things like what just happened here. It's as if the power "Awakened" the living essence in everything. The only things that remained untouched were the metal in the room, the wood and the lone couch Sarah was curled up and shaking. She had never been more terrified in her life. Never! She heard a huff coming from the direction Annetha was in, and a rustle of cloth. A hand was laid on Sarah's shoulder, and she began to tremble more and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. The hand was removed. Somewhere behind her the door was opened and closed.

She slowly lifted her head and looked around. Everything was back to normal. Even her chest full of clothes and her books she was to study were there by the bed. She saw now that she had no choice, and she dared not upset the queen again, no matter how friendly she had seemed when they met.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she squeaked out, giving permission to the person on the other side of the door. It was Henry.

He noticed the red eyes and nose. His voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Oh, My dear. Now, now don't be this way!" He sat in the chair opposite hers, taking a hand in his own. "You mustn't be afraid! Anne is scared that's all! She doesn't want you in this position for you are not ready. But time is very, very short."

Sarah sniffed, surprised. "What time? And how do you know I'm afraid? I could be angry or upset for being shoved in like this!"

"I know you're afraid because I can feel it! We Fae are all empaths! You should know that from the books." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and Sarah dropped her head in shame and blushed, "Also it is not my place to tell you what time is short on. For that you must ask Anne, and I'm sure you will want to go ask right away?"

Her head shot up at that. "Oh no! No you don't! I know what you're trying to do! I _won't_! She would kill me!"

At that Henry's eyes grew cold and Sarah thought she could see slight frost on the windows. "You will do much better to learn your manners, Sarah. I am your teacher, but before that I am also your better! When we are not in lessons, I expect you to obey_ without_ questions. Automatically! That is the rule! Obey first, then command! We have all learned it so well its engrained on our lifeblood! Know who your master is! Know who is above your station and who is below! Know _this!_" He took a deep breath to clam himself and continued. " Know this, Sarah. Know and engrave it on your heart."

He stood, dropping her hand like a dead weight and moved to the door. "Sleep now, Sarah. Your lessons begin anew tomorrow."

OXO

It was the end of the evening and Annetha was exhausted. Her mother has called to her again. It was the third time in fifty years and she was getting impatient. Annetha had no definite heir, legitimate or otherwise and there was no one she could name… at least not yet. Her one hope, her one prospective heir was a no good selfish teenager, who always questioned what she was told and behaves as if she is the victim in every situation.

_That blasted girl! Damn the elders for choosing the _immortal _humans as the future! Last time it was the goblins, the time before that it was the Skrees, before that it was the dragons! Ugh! _Dragons!_ They nearly destroyed the Underground until they were giving land of their very own! Damn this unification or whatever the hell they call it! Why can't they see that the Fae are the best for leaders! Why do they have to always _rotate_ between the species?_

She flung her hands up in frustration as she paced her chambers. Back and forth she went, back and forth between the small table and the love seat. She abruptly stopped and pointed at a beautiful antique vase holding delicate yellow flowers.

It shattered into oblivion. She really didn't like those yellow flowers anyway; they smelled too sweet. The small, round mirror above her beauty desk glowed and shone, casting the parlor in a radiant light. She sat on the cushioned stool before the desk.

"Speak!" she commanded and the face of a man with wild blond hair flickered into view.

"Anne." He smiled. "I have been trying to contact you for some time now, you know. How are you, sister?"

"Jareth, you have some explaining to do!" she all but growled at him. The venom in her voice could almost be tasted. "That- that _girl_ you sent me. She obeys no one! Perhaps, one day she will learn but not soon enough. Mother called to me again this morning! They want to move forward! How, please tell me how I can move forward when I have a self centered little brat to whip into shape!"

Jareth chuckled. "That's my Sarah" he said to himself. Then fully to his sister he asked, "Surly she can't be that bad. She has been here for, what, 6 months? These things take time, sweet."

"But she is so-."

"What lazy? Rude? Stubborn?"

"She's stubborn and rude! That's enough!"

"Ah, but she's not lazy is she? She does do what you ask? Perhaps with some question but she does complete her job. Now I'm just telling you this to help you dear sister, so don't take this the wrong way. Give her a chance to learn our ways better. She might just surprise you in the end."

"Just because you think you are in love with the girl doesn't mean we all are Goblin King!"

His eyes turned from amusement to contempt in seconds. "I don't fall in love! You know that better then anyone! And since you don't care to take my advice I will leave you with it and go. Good night Annetha." With that his image faded away, leaving in its place the reflection of the Queen.

She sighed. _Why do I always have to do something like that! He laughed, didn't he? And smiled! It was real this time! Will he never forget or at the very least forgive me? _

Her younger brother was a mystery. They shared the blood of their mother, who was High Queen of their district, SanSare. Her mother wanted to move on to the higher court, where over one hundred and fifty of the immortals resided. After she had her fill there she would leave. It was called the great sleep. Where one who has had enough of life wished to spend the rest of their days in a deep sleep, possibly entangled in the roots of trees or in the banks of the rivers. There they joined their soul and became one with the earth, water, wind or fire. It was a dull way to "die" and Annetha didn't look forward to that sometime in the next eon or so.

Oh right, her younger brother. Jareth. He was so cold to others. And Annetha had just the thing to "cure" his iciness and while she was at it, this was the perfect occasion to deal with the little miscreant and her inability to follow orders absolutely. After all, how was one to learn the proper respect and faithful loyalty from one's own subjects without knowing it first hand? It also made for an easier queen to deal with when Annetha took on the High Chair.

She smiled at her reflection and brushed out her long white blond hair as she thought about the proper place and time to execute her little scheme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Ancient and Powerful Art of Seduction**

Sarah woke to the smell of toast and butter. It smelt absolutely divine, except for one thing. They've never, ever brought her breakfast in bed before! She cracked open her eyes to see Jessie standing over her with a smile on her face.

"Morning Sarah! How are you feeling?"

"Hey, um what is this all about?" she sat up in the large bed letting the blankets pool around her waist showing off the smock she didn't change out of last night.

"You're the new Chambermistress! Now that is some cause for celebration, no?"

Jessie bounced over to the table and brought the tray holding the good smelling food over to the bed. "Now eat up! You have a big day ahead of you!"

Sarah started eating, somehow she missed both lunch and dinner last night. She's ready to claim that yesterday was the worst day in the history of bad days. "What's today? Lessons?"

"Not just any lessons, girl! You, my dear friend are going to learn the ancient but powerful Art of Seduction!"

Sarah choked on her food at that. "W-what? Seduction? Me? Why? Tell now!"

She pointed an accusing finger at Jessie, who only laughed. "Don't be so shocked. It's in your books! You should know that those women who are held in favor of the King or Queen get lessons in this Art! And if you advance quickly to any station, it's almost mandatory! You really should study more you know!" As Jessie said this last, she wouldn't look Sarah in the eye. Sarah just shrugged and passed it on as paranoia on her part.

She groaned "Why me! I'm anything but a favorite of the Queen, your closer to that then I am. Did you do the lessons?"

"Not I, sadly. It's only for those of the Faerie. But since you are human and are living in the Underground, they treat you more or less the same. There are something's you can't be, like the High Queen for one! It's forbidden for any race except the Fae to be crowned. But you could always dream…" She spun in a circle with her arms out wide and her head tilted back.

"Why are _you_ so thrilled about this, eh?" Sarah's voice was just a _tad_ dry, and Jessie noticed it.

"I'm to help you through it. It's the closest anyone of us maids have got to getting these lessons. And then there is Mitchell. Oh Mitchell! I'll go to the ends of the world and back to spend one night in your arms" She sighed dramatically and giggled. "You'll see what I mean when you see him! So don't give me that look"

Sarah tried to look innocent and failed, she knew she had but she couldn't help it. Never had she seen the older girl act like this and it was entertainment!

_The art of seduction? Why on earth would she want me to be more seductive? _Sarah thought as Jessie pulled her down to the baths so after they could continue their discussion more in-depth with Henry.

After a quick wash and Jessie attacking Sarah's head with a comb until her hair was dry and smooth once more, they went up to the workrooms. Henry was seated cross-legged on the floor in front of two strange men. One had the graceful feline appearance with sharp cheekbones and mud red hair in sharp contrast to his silted eyes, and the other had long dark hair with startling green eyes. Sarah's companion screeched in excitement. She ran across the room into the open arms of the feline stranger.

"You're here! Oh my god, I can't believe it! They told me you were coming but to see you _here _in person! Oh how I missed you!" What Jessie did just then had Sarah floored. Jessie reached up on tippy-toes and kissed him full on the lips. She blushed as she watched and when they didn't pull away, she took the time to study the other stranger.

His hair was just past shoulder length and held in a ponytail at the back of his head. He was straight nosed and high browed. Eyelashes that most women would kill for framed his bright green eyes. Straight brows and high cheekbones screamed fae. But he wasn't. Judging by his appearance and slight body frame, somewhere in his blood was the Faerie, but for the most part, he was human. Immortal human, like Sarah herself.

He cleared his throat, causing Sarah to jump and realize she was rudely staring at him, he chuckled. "My name is Victor. It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah." He held out his hand, the first being she has come across who greeted people by handshake. She complied, looking slightly confused. He explained, "I was raised in the Aboveground with my father, who was a mortal. I came back down here 20 years past, I believe. How time can fly"

"It's nice to see someone else here who is like me. We have to visit after but I don't think now is the best time to talk, they seem to be coming up for air." She jerked her head to the couple walking toward them. Henry stayed seated with his eyes closed in the center of the floor.

"Sarah! This is Mitchell. He's my intended!" her face was flushed with happiness at seeing her future husband again.

Sarah was shocked. "What? How come you never told me! From the way you spoke he was just an instructor whom you wanted to ravish!"

The other girl laughed, "I know! And he is an instructor, whom I wanted to ravish ever since I first met him, but he is an old fashioned man who wanted to wait until _after _the ceremony." She tweaked his cheek, and held onto his hand.

He just shrugged. "It's the way of the Scats, My love. Unless of course you want to move up the wedding date?" he teased and she punched lightly him on the arm, he laughed, "Hello Sarah. It's nice to meet you." he took himself from Jessie's hold, suddenly looking very serious and moved in a slow circle around Sarah. His eyes were not missing a single inch of her body. When he came to her front again, she was severely uncomfortable. "So she is my new student, eh? Not a total loss, is she? At least she stood her ground when I examined her. That's something."

Jessie growled. "Be nice! I'm here to help but I won't stand by when you are making jokes at a friend."

"If you want to question my leadership then you may leave, love. You knew it was to be like this. Are you willing to help without argument?" Mitchell shot back.

"Fine! Just be civil!" Jessie sat beside Henry on the floor and closed her eyes as silent as a statue.

Sarah stared at the exchange between them; they went from loving each other to near open hostility. She had a feeling their relationship was a lot more complicated then just "getting married", and she honestly didn't want to know more about this love hate relationship. Some people in the Underground had some fairly messed up ideas.

"Sarah, back to the task at hand. Your Queen wants me to teach you the ways of The Art. She-."

"Yeah, she wants me to learn seduction. But what's so great about know how control people with sex?"

He struck her. "Don't you ever interrupt me again! While I am your teacher you will learn to respect me!"

Henry jumped to his feet and before he even reached them, Mitchell found himself on his back with a very angry Jessie on top of him.

"You bastard! I _told _you to be _civil!_ Don't you dare lay another finger on her again!"

Sarah was frightened. The slap didn't hurt, it barley stung, and she had gotten worse from a playful cat. But it was the idea and his reaction that frightened her, and with that fear, came anger.

"If you do that to me again Mitchell, you will regret it."

He scorned her. "What could you possibly do to me? You're a human, weak." He struggled under Jessie and Sarah realized he was also being held by magic, Henry's magic.

"I'll leave." He froze, stunned and Sarah only laughed. "You thought I wouldn't realize that there was some reason for Queen Annetha to want me to learn this so called art? She makes me Chambermistress, and then forces me into lessons that I don't want or need. She wants _something_ from me! I know it. And if you ever do anything like that to me again I'll leave and never, _ever_ come back! See what she says to you then."

Everyone in the room stared at her. Each face was saying the same thing. _What would happen? _That was the final straw. And she did something everyone was _not _expecting.

"So are we going to start the lesson or what?"

OXO

After a quick lunch (everyone was feeling the need to get out of that room and change the atmosphere for a little while) they were all sitting in a circle, Mitchell and Jessie on the left of Sarah, and Victor and Henry on her right. They all looked to Victor.

He cleared his throat, "Right. The first part of seduction is being able to read people, either by their body language, feelings or thoughts. Thoughts and feelings, we'll leave for later. Right now we are going to concentrate on broadening your mind to see things that others miss. Meditation will help with clearing and focusing your mind so you can fully understand what it is you see. The slightest move of the eye can allow you to know how he feels. The tilt of a head will direct you to the person being thought about. It will also teach you to know where they like to be touched and with what pressure. But for today we will stick with the clearing of the mind and take it from there." He looked hard at Sarah, "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She inhaled deeply. Filling her lungs with air as his voice slipped into her ears.

"Deep breaths, hear my voice, always breath. Feel your body expend and contract. The heaviness in your arms, and the lightness promised to come. Lie back…."

"… See the colours shift behind your eyes. Feel them on your skin. Where is your skin? With your body. Where is your body? Away and apart from your mind. Seek what you can't find…"

Victor's voice drifted over her, taking her away. She flew on the wind and in the sea. She ran with the animals and played with the children. She traveled the extent of Annetha's Kingdom and moved forever east, toward the Labyrinth. She saw a small figure, hunched by a pond. Spray can in hand; fairies fell to the ground. Hoggle looked up, cursing then froze when he seemed to look straight at Sarah. She moved on. Travelling into the passages and seeing everything from above. Her heart was being drawn onward, forever onward. She past the bog and smelt the swamp like mixture of everything disgusting. Rotten eggs, cabbage, fruit, dead bodies, and huge piles of the vilest waste ever concocted by babies. It was enough to make anyone sick. The distant sound of barking made her travel to the source. She saw Sir Didymus and Ludo, play fighting; Didymus with his sword and Ludo with his rocks. They stopped in mid "battle" and looked at Sarah. Rocks ceased to move and sword dropped. "My lady?" was barely audible and "Sarah…friend" was nothing more then a rumble. She moved away and was pulled elsewhere. This time it wasn't the soft journey from before, where she chose where to go, now she was being _pulled. _She rose up until she could view the immense labyrinth, and shot down so quickly, her senses were reeling when she arrived in the castle. Eyes wide, the Goblin King sat on his throne staring at whatever she was made out of at the moment. "Sarah. What are you doing here?" she opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried again carefully forming her words beforehand; nothing. "Go back, tell whoever is instructing you to use better methods. You could be lost without having a better anchor." Sarah tired to move, to do anything but she could only _be_, not even certain what form she was in. she could no more find her way back then she could fly in a solid body. Jareth sighed. "This might hurt, I'm sorry but there is no other way. Goodbye sweet." He created a crystal and tossed it at the ground under Sarah. The ground opened up into a swirling vortex and pulled her in, sending her spinning back to her body.

She gasped when she felt the weight of her body on her soul. She felt constricted and caged. Henry was kneeling at her side and lifted her so she could sit up. She coughed as a wave of air hit her lungs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reasons**

Henry looked at the girl in his arms. She was pasty white and drawn, both physically and magically.

He looked at the others. They have been meditating for only a few minutes when Sarah collapsed, unresponsive. Looking at her body, he could immediately tell she was not in it. Her spirit was gone, leaving an empty shell while her brain and body laboured to keep her alive.

"Did you know she could do that? That she could project herself?" Victor had asked. He sounded angry and his face was going red from suppressed emotion. Henry knew why. It was dangerous for a Projectoress to meditate without the proper anchors. Just then she had woken up. Coughing and gasping for air, moaning all the while about the labyrinth.

She was in a state of shock and had to calm down. "Sarah, can you hear me? Listen to my voice. Follow it out. Come on Sarah. Say something to _me!_ Speak!" he patted her face lightly, to snap her out of her fit. She slumped forward and breathed deeply.

"Is she ok?" Jessie was standing in the circle of Mitchell's arms, staring intently at the girl on the floor.

"She's fine. Let's just get her calmed down more and then take her to her room." Henry smoothed his hair back from his face. "Sarah, where ever you go, you have the Gods luck on your side."

She laughed. "Gods luck, is it? No don't, I'm sorry." She lifted her head. "I'm fine, see? We can continue now."

"No not right now." Victor knelt on her other side. "Can you tell us what happened? What you remember?"

"I don't know. One minute I was here, listening to you talk then the next I was in the Labyrinth getting lectured by Jareth, like it was my fault for being there."

They looked shocked and outraged. "You went to King Jareth's Kingdom? That's a two-week journey by horse! No wonder you are exhausted! But thank the gods you went _there_ and not somewhere else where someone would want to trap your soul!" Henry was shaking now, whether from anger or fear, Sarah couldn't tell. "Can you take her to her room, Jessie? I need to speak with Annetha. Mitchell, you go with her, I need Victor to come with me. He knows the most on Human magics."

He left Sarah in the other's care and went into the hall. Victor came after, close on his heels.

OXO

Sarah sat on her bed while the couple sat on the couch in front of the fire. They were treating her like she was delicate or something. She hated that!

_Nothing bad had happened had it? Of course not! There were plenty of things that could have gone wrong and nothing did go wrong. But then… why was I pulled back _there_ of all places. It showed me the path and everything, almost like I can go back if all I did was close my eyes and breath…_

She tried it. Counting slowly to one hundred she felt her body relax like before and her lungs took deeper slower breaths. Her mind flung out….

Someone slapped her, hard.

Her eyes snapped open. "What was that for?" she snapped, staring into Mitchell's face. "What's with everyone slapping me today?"

"You idiot! You can be lost that why! You need to anchor your spirit to your body, if you don't you will be an empty shell for the rest of your life and your spirit will _die!_ What do we have to _do_ to get that through your thick skull!" He yelled at her, moving closer every time she flinched away, until he had her trapped against the headboard with his hands on either side of her head and his face just inches from his own.

She retaliated with a stream of her own, "You're an ass you know that! Did anyone even think of mentioning that to me? No! All anyone ever did was say 'Sarah, go to your room while we handle your life!' Well I have news for you buddy, I'm not _doing this anymore_, and there is nothing you can do to say to change that! I'm _leaving!_ Good bye!" she was now on her feet staring down at Mitchell from where he fell when she pushed him off of her. She grabbed her thick leather jacket, and left, not bothering to bring extra clothes. She had no idea where she would be going but she had a feeling it would be better then here.

"Sarah! Don't go! Please!" Jessie's cries followed her, pleading with her and haunting her. She ran.

She was overreacting and she knew it. But there was no other choice for her right now. She felt like she was suffocating under all the emotional stress they put her under. She needed out! Whatever Queen Annetha wanted to use her for, well it could wait until she sorted herself out. Once outside the palace grounds, she quickly became lost. Even from her vision, she never realized how thick the woods were, or how dark. It was twilight under the cover of the full branches overhead, while streams of golden light shone through the opening. The bottom of her smock was ratty and ripped from the underbrush and her hair was full of knots and snares. She tripped a number of times over loose branches and tree roots.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks into her gasping mouth, leaving clean streaks down her mud-smeared face. Looking around, she noticed how dark it was getting and how quickly, the last of the light faded into a dim grey fog. Coldness quickly descended, making her shiver and shake. She crawled into a hollow at the base of a large tree, hoping beyond hope that someone would find her. She had been selfish; they had tried to help her, teach her, and at the first sight that something had gone wrong she flung it back in their faces and ran away. She still felt sorry for herself about what happened with her father. He tried to sell her and she ran away. Not thinking that she could go to the police or child services or anything like that. Instead she turned to her fantasies. Childish? Very! And now she tries to once more run away.

She mumbled. "Very well. I'm going to find my way back to the palace and talk to Annetha. Henry said she would tell me if I asked. Maybe she will listen to me… I just have to be very, very careful with what I say and how I say it…"

"That's all fine and well Sarah, but please tell me how you are going to find your way back to the palace in the dark when you are a two hours walk from the grounds. Do you even know what direction it's in?" Annetha's voice rolled over her. A light came suspended from her long pale hand. The white light lit her features to make her seem almost holy. The cape and her half hooded head didn't help, it only made her white blond hair seem like a halo.

"When did you get here?" Sarah squeaked, utterly aware of how beautiful the queen looked compared to her own filthy appearance.

"Just now. It took me this long to locate you, which wasn't that hard. I had other things to attend to that couldn't wait. Now stay seated where you are, we are going to have a little chat, you and I."

Sarah gulped and moved into the light away from her hollow. The queen took a seat beside her.

"Henry told me some interesting things about you, my dear. Do you know what they are? Well, let me tell you anyway. He said that you can project your soul a very great distance indeed. Did you know?"

She shook her head no then paused. "Mitchell said something about my spirit leaving me and it dying. Can that happen?"

"Yes, it can" she replied bluntly. "But with the right training, you can learn to anchor your spirit to your body so you will always find your way back. Tell me where did you go?"

"The labyrinth. I had no control over it, I swear! I felt like it pulled me there. Then it pulled me right to the castle, where your brother so graciously lectured me!"

"He was worried about you that all. And you were pulled there because it was the first place you had ever been. You have had fantasies and dreams about it for so long that it's engraved in your soul, so naturally it chose to go there when you let it free. Now enough of that. You are not harmed and for that I am grateful. But now there is something else I wish to discuss with you." she took a deep breath and looked Sarah full in the eye. "I want you to be my successor."

Her breath caught in her throat. _She wants what?_ "Are you sure? I don't want to be rude or anything but, I have caused you nothing but problems. Why would you want _me_ over everyone else?"

"You have caused me problems with your questions but I have also been unfair and impatient, however, it's not up to me to decide. My mother is the high queen of SanSare. That is the district in which we live. She wishes to… retire, and for her to do that, I must have a placement, for I am the heir to the high throne."

"What about Jareth? Couldn't he take over for your mother?" She smiled as she always would to hear his name on her lips. It sounded right for some reason…_Did I really just think that?_

"Jareth is both second born and male. It is not his place to fill the high throne. It has always fallen to the females in our family, the Fae females. Will you do it? With the right tutorage, you will make a fine queen, for your heart is in the right place." she looked aside guiltily, "It is also the reason I have taken you to my kingdom. When I learned that you were here for the second time, I knew that you were the one I needed."

Sarah thought. _Queen? Could I really make a fine queen? That would explain all of the sudden promotions. _And the protectiveness of Mitchell and Henry suddenly made sense. _Do I really mean that much? _

"Yes, you do. More then you can ever know." Annetha was looking at the darkened branches, but it was she who spoke.

"Wh-what? Did I just say that out loud?"

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can believe that." Annetha still didn't look at her, but Sarah could see a smirk on her lips.

"You can read my mind?"

"Hardly. I can sense your emotions and glean your thoughts from them. It's not even close to the real hearing of thoughts."

"How often can you do that?"

"All the time. It's a trait of all Fae, and I believe Henry told you this." This time she looked at her, holding her eyes and boring holes into them. "We are in tune with emotion. If it's strong enough like hate or love, we can feel the act as if on our own flesh. If one happens to kill something out of anger, we will know or love something physically, we will know and feel that same passion. That is why we can excel in the Art of Seduction. This is my reasoning that you also learn this art, so you know what we are capable of."

"I will do this, I will do everything I can to help you, teach me, Annetha." Sarah was in awe and Annetha smirked again.

"Mitchell and Victor shall be your teachers. Do as they say. And please, call me Anne. It is much easier to say and it _is_ a sign of favour. As my successor you will be privileged to much. For now your task is to train. In less then one year's time, we shall have a festival in your name. There is much to prepare for." She stood and held out her hand, "Let's leave for the palace now. It grows cold."

Sarah looked at the hand offered as if it were a snake, she hasn't forgotten about the first time she traveled with Annetha. She was unconscious for hours after. Annetha laughed.

"Girl, I must practice somehow. Or there might be an emergency where I must transport someone. If they are passed out when we get to safety and we must run again or fight, will it be my fault?"

Sarah sighed in defeat. "Fine but I hold you responsible if I lose any brain cells!" she reached out and grabbed the hand offered. Her vision went dark. She woke in her bed with the light shining though her curtains. "Damn Fae queens who use human's for practice!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Challenge**

The following few months were spent in a blur. Everything was moving so quickly. Every second of Sarah's day was taken up by lessons for all sorts and her duties of chambermistress. Anne began to show Sarah the slightly less important aspects of ruling like minor paperwork, and Victor began to instruct Sarah in her magical abilities. She was adept at projecting and shielding. She was now able to hide all but her strongest emotions from her face, and cast images on any reflective surface. With Henry, her knowledge of the Underground increased at a steady rate, but it was evident that even after she is to become queen, she will have to continue her studies. Damn schooling! Her most difficult lessons, however, were of the Art. Mitchell never gave her a break. She constantly had to prove herself over and over again. He taught her how to dress, eat, walk, and dance.

_"Why do I have to know how to dance?" She asked. _

_"Dance is the natural way to learn rhythm. And knowing rhythm is the secret to seduction. If you can dance, then you can move and make your partner move to the rhythm of love." He swung her around and pulled her into his chest, leaning down to her ear he whispered, "Do you understand my meaning?" _

_Sarah looked up, she was flushed and panting. Her body was alive! "Teach me!" she begged feverently, wanting to feel the very essence of life in her veins. _

_He laughed, "Not yet, love. What would her majesty say if I had ruined her plans for you? And Jessie? Don't forget her now. Her heart would break." He spun her away from him again, seeing her hair whip around her flushed cheeks. "I love being alive!" she gasped and giggled, her arms high in the air. _

_After that, it was only Victor who danced with Sarah. She didn't know why, but he had not the same effect on her as Mitchell had. That wasn't important now. After a few more weeks, her blood began to cool until her passion was almost never known by reddened cheeks. When the men touched her, she wouldn't blush, instead she parted her lip and tossed back her head as she was taught, looking at the man holding her through half lidded eyes._

The first time she had pulled that little trick with Mitchell when he was showing her the points of pressure below the ribs on a woman's side, Jessie gasped and fled the room followed by Mitchell, leaving Sarah with Victor for the remainder of her lesson. She just smirked at him, then sat down and started her meditation exercise for the rest of that night. Later she learned that Jessie was very much attracted by the show of passion between Mitchell and Sarah, she just had to leave. It was that night when she gave herself to Mitchell; be damned with the ceremony! The next day all hell broke loose between the couple.

OXO

"I can't believe this! It's not supposed to happen this way! We are supposed to be joined! How the hell could this have happened?" The yelling was coming from the gym. Sarah stood outside the room, listening intently, when, all of a sudden, the door was flung wide and Jessie followed by Mitchell came running out of the room.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body, looking her in the eye. "It's not too late! Let us join, now! It's still acceptable. No one has to know!" Jessie wretched herself away from him and faced Sarah.

"No one knows huh? Hey Sarah guess what?" she said in false cheer. "I'm going to have a baby! The baby will be a bastard for the rest of its life but hey I'm still going to be a mommy!" She burst into tears and fled once more. She stared after the crying girl, unable to do anything about it.

"Mitchell?" Her tone asked one hundred and one questions but she only voiced one. "What's going to happen to her?"

He looked down the hall where his lover had departed. "We will be joined and live together like planed before." He turned to Sarah. "Here, in our culture, it's not a good thing to have children before a couple is joined. It's … more or less... forbidden. If the queen decides, we can be exiled, and the child will be killed." He sighed, "It is not like this for the rest of the races, but if our children don't have joined parents… unpleasant things will happen to say the very least. Please don't ask! It's highly confidential and we are not permitted to speak of it." He walked slowly down the path Jessie had taken.

She felt sorrow for the two. They did nothing but try and help her. Now, it seems, because of Sarah, they were in way over their heads. She went into the workroom to try out the new steps for the dance they had been working on. It was complex and imaginative, allowing the person to feel what they desired to feel.

She wove a spell of compassion and allure in the empty room, not noticing when the silent figure came in through the doors. Once the dance was complete, she stood in front of said figure. It was Annetha.

"You dance beautifully, Sarah. Tell me how your lessons go." She swept her long arms to the side and walked gracefully to a padded bench.

"It was going quite well, I'm getting the hang of the Art but I don't know how things will turn out now…" with that she explained the entire incident that morning.

Annetha sat quietly for sometime then spoke, "Life will be full of hardship for the two. I don't think they will be here much longer, we may have to find you another instructor."

"What? They have to leave? You're going to exile them!"

Annetha sighed, "No I'm not. But they will have to leave and be joined in Mitchell's tribe. It's just the way things are done." She drummed her fingers on her chin, "about a new instructor... it might be better for you to stay with Victor, if he's willing..."

Sarah nodded then sighed. "I was hoping that I could continue on alone now. I mean, I felt what I did just then. It was like life was dripping off my body like sweat does. It was absolutely amazing."

"You did that, yes. But think for a moment Sarah, if you had more instruction think of what you would accomplish. It would be masterful."

"I don't think I could advance any farther. I'm ready!" Sarah stood with her hands on her hips, staring Annetha down. Anne looked unimpressed.

"Don't be so overconfident, Sarah. Defeat is a sour thing."

"Honesty is not overconfidence! I know I have what it takes! Really." She almost pleaded with the queen. _This way, Mitchell and Jessie don't have to worry about leaving me in the dust. And besides, after last night I think I have the basics down. Now it's all up to a little practice, and god knows that there are enough Fae here to practice on! They will even be willing._

Annetha's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. "Would you consider it a challenge then?"

"A challenge? To… physically prove myself?"

"Yes." She smiled, "to physically prove yourself. One man, only one of my choosing. If you succeed, then I'll never doubt your ability in this area again," her eyes had crinkled dangerously, sending chills up Sarah's body. But her pride in her body and newfound skills got the better of her.

"I'll do it! Who is he, or don't you have someone in mind yet?"

Annetha's smile turned into a full-fledged smirk. "I'll tell you when it is time."

Sarah's brow creased and she felt the beginnings of dread. "Okay, but can you tell me when that time will be at least?"

Annetha's smirk widened, "In one month we are planning your introduction and there will be a grand ball. I never miss out on the chance of having a party, after all. That would be the perfect time."

Sarah nodded, understanding. In one month's time… What am I getting myself into? How much do I really trust Anne? Well for one thing I don't like the look on her face. Annetha turned around, and walked to the far end of the room. She turned once more to face Sarah. "I think its time I gave you a small lesson myself." She frowned slightly. "You're still too open with your emotions. I want you to think of a box, or a door. Anything that you can close and place a lock on. Put all your emotions into that space and lock it. It's important when you are going into your prospective position. Try it."

Sarah tired, but every time she trapped the image of a chest in her mind, it faded and the tighter she tried to keep it, the faster it was gone.

"Don't fight it. And if one image doesn't suit you, try the next." Anne's voice came in softly, as if she didn't want to startle the younger girl.

She tried the image of the door next. This time she succeeded in opening the door but as she tried to close and lock it, it broke apart. She stamped her foot and screamed through clenched teeth in frustration.

"Change the matter of the door. If you can't have a wooden one, try a steel or stone door."

Once again Sarah gathered the image of the door in her mind. She created it out of lead, a kind of tribute to Superman. He never could see through lead so it should be able to keep her emotions in. She closed it and a hollow bang filled her mind.

"I did it! It worked!" she clapped her hands in delight and Anne glared at her.

"Yes you did it, but it only really works if you can keep your expressions free of the same emotion you just locked away. Try it again, this time don't let anything show on your face."

Sarah did the exercise a few more times until Anne was finally convinced. But she was a natural born actress so she caught on quite quickly. As she lay in bed that night, she thought about the up coming month. Annetha wanted her to do something that would make her cross some unseen boundary. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling about this. What that feeling was she couldn't say. And then everything with Jessie and Mitchell happening. It was hard to accept. They would be married, well "joined" as they called it. What would happen then, who knew? If Sarah were at all religious she would say that God would know, but whether there were one or a thousand gods in the world, one thing was certain; She had a deep, unmoving feeling that it was supposed to happen.

Sarah did not care for this feeling in the slightest


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Starting new**

"Henry? I-I think I know the answer to your question."

"What Question do you have in mind? I believe I asked you plenty."

"The one of black and white magics. I said they couldn't exist and you said they could but it was up to me to tell you how."

"Ah! That one. Yes, yes I remember now. The first night you were here. Now then tell me. What did you learn?"

Sarah shifted in her seat. "Well, in my mind, when I project myself or close off my emotions, I see a flash of colour. I thought it was just light flickering but then I realized that if I feel a certain way about what I'm doing, then I get a colour to correspond."

"Like what?" Henry leaned forward with his hands on his knees, listening intently.

"Um," Sarah searched for the right words. "I felt anger one day when I blocked out the feeling from Annetha, I saw a dull, smoky red. Or when I projected to see surrounding cities, I saw a vibrant aqua colour."

"And what does that tell you about black and white magic?"

"Well, grey is a form of black and that was what made the red smoky. The white made the green seem more alive and free. Black is not evil but suppressed and white is not good, but alive and open. Free." She smiled, remembering the first time she saw Annetha in the Labyrinth. She had said that Sarah was free now. "Black and white magic is just expressed in the way magics are used. How they are created."

Henry looked at her thoughtfully. He smiled slowly at her and nodded his head. "Good girl. You have learned and experienced what so many of the Fae have failed to see. I am pleased to have you as my student.

OXO

The month moved painfully slow, and each day passed brought another unsettled irkling of a doubt into her mind. It was driving her insane! It was a week before the gathering of stupidness when Sarah received some news. Someone had come to visit her.

"Mistress Sarah? I've been sent to retrieve you. Her Majesty would like to see you in the parlour." A small Chestnut haired girl stood just outside her open door. She was nervous, but Sarah knew why. This was only her second week here in the palace, her parents had sent her off to work and make money for them. She was barely twelve years old and even for the Scats that was a very young age to leave home.

"Thank you Jaslyn, tell her majesty I'll be there as soon as I finished with these letters." She picked up her report again to read what she had written when the sound of a throat being cleared brought her attention up short. She looked hard at the small girl. "Yes?"

Jaslyn gulped. "Queen Annetha said for you to come right away Mistress." The poor girl looked absolutely terrified and Sarah took pity on her.

"Oh, alright. I'm coming. Now will you stop looking like I'm going to eat you?" Jaslyn stared at her in a wide-eyed expression and begged to have leave. Once she got it, she bolted.

Sarah sighed. The poor girl, she didn't know what to do with her. She was always so skittish and scared. Whenever Sarah tried to be nice and joke a little the girl ran. Was she really imposing enough to scare others?

Once at the door to the parlour, she hesitated. _Why would she want to see me now? Oh well might as well get it over with. _Before she could knock however, Anne's voice carried though the wooden door.

"Sarah, Open the blasted door already! Come in!" a warm chuckle followed and it was quite clear that it didn't belong to Annetha. Startled, she pushed open the door.

"Jareth!" Sarah smiled, seeing her friend for the first time in person for almost a year. He stood to greet her with a kiss on the hand.

"My lady, you've grown much since I've seen you last. Not counting the few months ago when you decided to pay me a visit hmm?" His voice was flirtatious, warm and very unexpected. "I've brought you a gift, would you like it?"

Her eyebrows snapped together at that. "What will I have to give you for it?"

He laughed. "Still so trusting Sarah?" he joked. "I want nothing but your company for the next week. Hopefully this time will pass quickly and I won't die of boredom! This place is after all frightfully dull!"

"Deal!" Sarah smiled then looked at Annetha. She seemed to be having the time of her life, watching the going ons between of the two. She looked again to Jareth. "What's my gift?"

He smiled and gestured out the window. There, a small garden that was attached to the parlour for warm nights, sat a large red furred creature.

"Ludo!" At her shout, the great furry beast turned his head, also allowing two other bodies come into view. "Hoggle! Sir Didymus!" she turned to Jareth, flung her harms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Oh thank you. This is the most wonderful gift!"

Queen Annetha, who up to now watched the whole exchange silently, spoke up. "My dear, why don't you go greet your friends, also bring my brother with you. If you don't he'll just mope around and drive me insane."

"Yes, Anne." The meeting between the old friends was very happy and relaxed. His Royal Highness even seemed to be enjoying himself. They all sat in a series of comfortable chairs just talking, when Hoggle jumped to his feet. "Sarah, ya will not believe it! His High and lordiness gave me a better job. I get to look afters his garden, instead of those dead weeds by the front gate." Jareth cleared his throat lightly and Hoggle looked at hime then blushed. "I guesses I must go now, flowers ta see to an' all."

"Oh I'm sorry Hoggle." She came down to his level and gave him a quick hug. "Please come again when you can visit longer, alright?"

"I will, I will. See ya Sarah." He looked hard at the king. "I still don't trust you! Don't you be harmin' her!" Before Jareth could reply, Hoggle pulled out a crystal and disappeared.

"Wow! I didn't know Hoggel could do that! Jareth, can all the creatures in the labyrinth do that?" He just laughed.

"No I gave him a crystal just so he can move around the labyrinth more freely. He can wish himself anyway in the Labyrinth he wants to go, he just can't leave it, for that he needs me."

"My lady? Perhaps it is better if we, as well, take leave. For we also have duties to see to." Sir Didymus rose and grasped Sarah's hand, bending over it and letting his furry whiskers tickle her. She giggled.

Ludo nodded his agreement. "Yea. Go-od bye Sar-ah." She gave them both hugs and watched as they too, disappeared. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Too bad they couldn't stay longer. But we all have our duties." A cloth was thrust under her nose. She took it but kept it pressed in her hand.

"What about your duties Goblin King? Don't you have to stay at your castle and steal babies and teenagers?" It meant to sound casual but came out sounding bitter and annoyed.

He drew away his hand immediately, "I was trying to be helpful and this is all the thanks I get! You, yourself said we were to be friends. I would hate to see if this was how you treated everyone!" his voice was shape with hurt and disbelief. "And for your information, I am doing my duty. As brother to the Queen, I come here in advance and help as best I can. The most help she said for me to be was to keep you out of trouble! Think of that instead of yourself for a change!"

He stalked away into the gardens. She really did it this time._ Why do I have to always behave like this. I'll leave it for a little while until _I_ get calmed down and then I'll apologize. _

She never got her chance though. When she was about to go after him, Jaslyn once again came out of no where.

"Her Majesty would like to see you, immediately."

"But I was just… Oh all right. I'm coming. Could you go find King Jareth and tell him I would like to speak to him after? Just to make sure he is findable. I'll come right after I speak to her Majesty."

OXO

Annetha was sitting in her private chambers; combing her hair in. she looked up when she felt Sarah near. "Come in."

Sarah looked strained and stressed. _Did they get into a fight already? _Annetha was amazed. Sarah did even better then her. At least she could go a few days without yelling at or being yelled at by Jareth.

"You might as well tell me what you said to him. I can help." From the look on Sarah's face she nailed it right on the nose.

After listening to what had happened, Annetha grinned. "Girl! You have talent! I would never have the nerve to say that after all he has done! Well done!"

She scowled. "Are you making fun of me? It wasn't my idea! I just couldn't control it!"

The Queens eyes lit up. "Are you saying you can't control your emotions around my brother? Hmmm I wonder why…"

Sarah's face flamed. "That's not it! The others just went back home and I was feeling emotional! It had nothing to do with him!"

"Are you sure?"

"What? Of course I'm sure!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! I will. How?"

"I pick him."

"Pick? I don't get it." Sarah's confused face slowly turned to horror. "What! Your brother? _You_ want _me _to- to" she managed to choke out, "_seduce him?_"

"You said any man of my choice, and he is the perfect challenge, an ice king who has not known the love of a woman in many years." She looked closely at Sarah, "But what is this? Do you doubt _your own_ ability?"

"He's your _brother_ and my fr-friend." Sarah dry sobbed, clearly not wanting to do this.

"Well then you have one week to put some heat in that friendship. And Sarah, if you let your emotions get involved with what you do, you will have failed" She paused for dramatic affect. "And as your _reward_, you will be my personal lady in waiting for the duration of a week."

"That's all?" disbelief flashed across her face.

"Trust me that's enough. Have you never wondered why many of the girls leave this palace in tears?" Her humor turned to annoyance. "Well? You have no choice in the matter. Will you claim defeat and submit?"

Sarah's eyes flashed at the obvious taunt, "No, I'll do it!"

OXO

Jareth wandered around the garden some more. It wasn't his favorite place but it was infinitely better then being in the palace. A young Servant came to tell him that Sarah had wanted to speak with him but it would have to wait until after she had seen to Annetha.

_Their relationship is strange, _He reflected. _All this time they have fought and argued. It wasn't until recently that they started to calm down. _Then he thought about Sarah. Nothing in particular, he just let his mind wander and circle about the subject of her. She had grown so much, all he wanted to do was talk with her. Here she was the object of a past challenge, living in the Underground about to become Queen in a throne much higher then his own. Did she know that? He didn't know but it was unlikely. She had achieved a grace and delicacy that wasn't there before. To be frank, he was more curious then anything else. And when she wasn't raving at him, he enjoyed her company. Who knew, maybe in a hundred years or so, they could have a nice little affair. And why not? It's not like those things have never happened before.

A rustle of material turned his attention to the human before him. She truly was radiant. Her hair had a shine to it that brightened up her face incredibly, and her figure had only improved, by some dance lesson or other form of activity no doubt. Her grey green gown hugged her torso while the skirt flowed freely over her legs. Her pale skin shone in the afternoon lighting. Her eyes were grave and open, and it was though as if she decided to look hard enough, she could look into his very soul.

It took but an instant for Jareth to make all these observations, but that didn't stop the vivid picture of her forming and being implanted onto his brain for all eternity.

She curtsied, "I must apologize Jareth. I was upset at seeing my friends leave and I took it out on you." She lifted the corners of her mouth into a small, shy smile. "Would you mind if we started new? And just talked, perhaps?"

He felt, rather then heard the sincerity in her voice. If that was what she wanted, he would see to it that she got it.

He was slightly shocked by the aggressive devotion in his own thoughts. Where had _that_ come from? "Anything My lady wishes." He held out his arm.

At Sarah's frown, as she took his arm he laughed. "Alright, alright. I would love nothing better then to start over, without hostility, after all. I have a feeling that for this week, you shall be my only companion."

A strange look passed over her eyes, something that had a touch or regret or sorrow. A second later it was gone. "Good! Now what do you want to talk about?" they sat in their previous places, facing one another with a small table in between. Sarah crossed her ankles and Jareth crossed his legs.

"How are your lessons? I've heard some interesting things about your studies into human magics."

She blushed faintly and looked at him through her lashes. "Well, for the most part it was slightly embarrassing. For the first few lessons with Henry, I couldn't do anything right. There was nothing! And then Anne gave me some instruction I had to complete-."

"You mean the Art," he suggested mildly. At Sarah's terrified expression he laughed. "Come now dear, did you honestly think that after I had grown up with my sister and the things my mother put her through that I would not think for a second that you had been put though the same?"

She had began to shake. "Jareth. I-I tried, but she-."

"Projecting is a very difficult thing as I understand. It seems you have the women's gifts to also create images. That is the Art from which human magic is based." He felt slightly amused but kept his voice neutral. "Didn't you know?"

They spoke a little more about her lessons and other duties. When Sarah asked something that was clearly on her mind.

"Jareth, what do you know of Scats and their culture?" She played with bits of her skirt, apparently nervous of where she was going to take this question.

"A little. Not much is ever recorded about them. They are a quiet race and keep most of their customs to themselves. Why?"

So she explained about Jessie and Mitchell and how everything seemed almost beyond hope for them. "Then they left without a proper goodbye about two weeks ago. All Jessie had told me was that they had to go be joined before the child was born. I just want to know if they are alright!"

"Your friends are probably fine. It's just apart of their religion. When a child is born apart from a union, that child is demonic. They are a sort of devil, without a soul or name. It goes back to the days, nearly a thousand years before the days when we all lived in the Aboveground. One of the old gods came down from the heavens and slept with a young girl who had just blossomed into womanhood. That girl gave birth to the first Scat. After that the race of Scats multiplied rapidly, wreaking havoc on everyone. At the plea of the people, the same god who fathered the race placed a curse on them, causing every last one to transform into a regular cat: Every last one, except two. These last two were soul joined, bonding them for life. As you know it's against the morals of a cat to stay forever with one mate, but not these. They were pledged to forever follow certain rules (no one knows what the rules are exactly) and their descendents would be joined before they reproduced. If they did happen to have a child before they have joined, that child would be a demon to its people. A living plague upon them. Does that satisfy you?" She was touched. And he felt a certain pleasure at being able to let her confront her own curiosity.

"That's so sad." She said simply.

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Like a Spider's Web**

For the next week Sarah and Jareth stayed in each other's company. She spun a neat web around Jareth and he gracefully fell into it. Her trap consisted of gentle touches and long gazes into his eyes. She would smile just for him and play shy all at the same time. And she enjoyed it, which made her disgusted in herself.

They became so close and yet never close enough. They were sitting in Henry's office reading or in Sarah's case, studying. She tossed her book on the table and stretched, raising her arms over her head. She smirked when she felt his eyes on her. She looked up.

"Can I help you?" she raised on eyebrow

"Perhaps," he got up and walked over to her chair, leaning forward he placed each hand on either side of her. He grinned. "Tell me, _Sarah_." He breathed her name. "Do I make you nervous?"

She swiftly moved her face closer to his, "No." she answered placing a quick kiss on his lips forcing him to back up in shock. "Do I?" She sank back in the comforts of her chair and grinned impishly at him. _I can promise you that it will take more then an evasion of personal space. _

"You have changed a great deal, Sarah." He was looking thoughtfully at her.

"You say that so often." Mimicking his English accent.

"I mean it so often."

She looked at him sharply. _He's falling in love with me?_

Standing up to face him, she smoothed down the front for her dress some what shakily. Before she could speak however, his mouth was on hers once more. It was passionate and deep, drawing then both into its depths. Without thinking she responded to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled her body flush with his. He broke off, breathing heavily and leaning in to bury his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Jareth-."

The slamming of a door cut off Sarah. Said door was very close.

"The next time you wish to use my office, your Majesty, I believe I will have to leave you with a chaperon of a suitable age and gender." Henry's eyes were cold and calculating, "if you two were just leaving I would like a solitary word with Sarah for just a moment."

OXO

Jareth, having been pushed away by Sarah when the door slammed, left without a word or glance to either of them.

Once the door was closed once more, Henry turned to his student. "Know this, Sarah, I do not agree! What ever you are doing with him is wrong! You're making him love you! That was not in the bargain with Annetha. You are to sleep with him and leave it at that!" he paced in front of her. "Stop playing these games, or soon you will be no better then the Fae!" he looked at her, cutting her off when she opened her mouth to speak, "Oh I don't know what to do with you!"

Hearing a strangled sob coming from her, he finally looked into her eyes. _Oh gods, save us!_ He prayed.

"You're involving your emotions." He picked up a book and threw it against the wall. "Damn it, Sarah! How could you be so stupid?" He sank down and tried to think. The fact was that this is not the way she should have done it and it's tearing her soul apart. He sighed. She's only human and just turned immortal. She's so young, even by Fae standards she is considered little more then a child. She had so much growing and learning still. There was nothing else for it, she had to do this; it was commanded by the queen.

"Go Sarah, wherever you please right now. And don't tell anyone what happened here, and especially don't tell Annetha. There is time enough for that later. Hide them for now, lock them in you closet or chest or whatever. Just go." He didn't have to tell her what the "them" were. He knew that she would understand.

Sarah was looking at him like a confused little girl. She was playing with fire and she didn't know how much it would come to burn her. With a small goodbye and sorry she left, following Jareth.

Henry slumped in his chair, thinking of what to do. _I won't say anything to her, that's the best way. Not to say anything at all, not yet anyhow. _

OXO

Jareth was pacing angrily back and forth. Henry was _pissed, _he could practically taste it! But in no way could he see the reason for it. Both he and Sarah had done nothing wrong. There were no laws or rules against simply flirting and flitting around each other. No matter how he turned it in his mind, something was definitely going sour here.

For the first time he had come to his sisters kingdom, he created a crystal, in it formed the image of Sarah and Henry. They were talking and their voices carried though the transparent surface. _"Go Sarah, where ever you please right now. And don't tell anyone what happened here, and especially don't tell Annetha. There is time enough for that later. Hide them for now, lock them in you closet or chest or whatever. Just go." _well so much for his eavesdropping. He missed the entire conversation. The image followed Sarah. She was heading to the gardens, towards him.

As she rounded the corner, he twisted his hand and conjured an exact replicated doll of Henry.

Her face was puzzled when he solemnly handed the doll to her. "Well?" she asked.

"Human magic is often considered "witchcraft" by you humans, and I have always had a fascination with voodoo practices."

She laughed and flung the doll back at him. It vanished as he waved his hand. He looked at her, "Are you going to be alright? What did he say to you?"

"He says anything he wants to say to me. He is, after all, my tutor." She spat and ran her foot over her saliva.

Jareth wrinkled his nose, "Sarah that's disgusting."

"Yeah well, so are Henry and your sister now that you mention it!"

"My sister?"

"It's nothing, just a sort of a falling out between us."

Jareth raised one eyebrow but said nothing. Silence dropped like a stone between them. It wasn't _exactly _uncomfortable but it was close. He could tell that Sarah was upset about something but he couldn't read her at all. One thing with Sarah was that she never seemed to have the correct amounts of different emotions. He knew she could hide them, they had talked about that, but he didn't know she was this good.

"Jareth?" Her voice was soft, almost hesitant. "Will you escort me to the festivals tomorrow?" her warm eyes turned to him, filled with hope, fear and admiration, all directed to him.

"Of course love, I'll do anything, but you will be the guest of honour you know. It will be expected for you to stay the entire time, in front of everyone."

"If we need to escape, I'm sure Anne will let us… or at least I'll blame it on you. That way I won't get into trouble."

He laughed, "Oh, no you don't! This will be _your_ fault if it will be anyone's!"

She pouted cutely with large innocent eyes, "but she may yell at me…"

He smirked, "Then I guess you will have to give as good as you get."

And, for a reason that escaped Jareth, she blushed.

As she opened her mouth to reply, however, the small servant girl came to interrupt once more.

"Your majesty" she curtsied to Jareth, "Your sister, the Queen, would like to see you for dinner. You as well, Lady Sarah, are to attend."

"I see you have learned some manners, Jaslyn. The last time you came to get me, you ordered and argued." Sarah replied just a little too coldly.

"No more then you first did, Lady Sarah." She gave a smug little smile and skipped off.

"Oh that girl! She-."

Jareth's laughed cut her off. "Dear Sarah, are you really going to complain about some girl who at the very least has more manners then you first did?"

"Well… she is under me you know. I _am_ the chambermistress, after all…"

"And you are under me, and you are under Henry and Annetha, as you have seen for yourself. Between them and I, we don't really care for rank. _You_ have been making a big deal of it, though."

"Only after Annetha shoved it down my throat!" her pitch picked up, and she cheeks grew red with anger.

"That was before, when you were stubborn and too busy acting the victim to see around you!" Jareth was getting tired of this act. She wasn't being fair and the last time that was all she had wanted. Fairness! Bah!

"Me? The victim! Just you wait to see who the _real_ victim is Jareth!" she turned and ran to her room at the end of that long hall.

He stared after her, then sighed. Anne wasn't going to be impressed. He made his way to the dinning area where they have been taking their meals.

Dinner was quiet. Sarah arrived half an hour after they had begun, and shyly offered her apology to Jareth and Anne for being late. She sat after they forgave her and ate her meal in silence, barely looking up. When it was over, she excused herself and went to bed.

Anne laid a hand on his arm, "Don't worry about her, she's just a bit up tight about the party tomorrow. She will be the center of attention you know. That has to be just a bit nerving."

"Do you really think she is the best for this? She's very young still, hardly older then a child."

"She's understands what must be done and she will do her best." She smiled in a very secretive way, "Tomorrow will be a very important day for her, after all." She sipped her tea and said in an off handed way, "I think she is very much growing into a young woman of surprising beauty, don't you agree, Jareth?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Guest of Honour**

Sarah was sitting in her room waiting for the sun to rise. She hadn't slept since she woke up just after midnight with night terrors. She was nervous, scared and guilt-ridden. Staring at the cold fireplace with unseeing eyes for nearly four hours played tricks with her mind. She would see a certain fifteen-year-old girl dancing with an ageless Fae. He sang to her, just for her. The song was directed at her very heart, seeking to control it, to own it. _What were the words again? Painting mountain? Spinning… spinning what?_ She began to hum a little. It was all broken memories now, but then, nothing ever stayed in tact did it?

There was a knock and Victor entered. Sarah continued to hum not really interested in what he would have to say.

"That's a very old song. The one you are humming." He sat across from her, folding his body in the chair. He seemed tired and drawn today.

Sarah stopped her humming. "What did you want Victor? To teach me about old songs or was there something else?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. We both know you will be tested to your very limits today, don't go in too deep ok? If you do you will drown."

"You're being cryptic, Victor. If you want to tell me something just say it."

"Have you slept at all Sarah?"

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "What does sleep matter at this moment? Who would be able to sleep in my position?" she looked at him, silent tears welling in her eyes. "I'm scared."

He leaned forward, his face intense, "Of what? What are you so afraid of?"

She just shook her head and wiped her eyes dry, "Its nothing." He pushed her further but she refused to answer.

After a brief pause, he said quietly, "I've had word from Mitchell and Jessie. They are joined and living with Mitchell's tribe for a duration."

She smiled, "And the baby? Is he healthy?"

"Sarah, it's not born yet, they don't know what she will have." He laughed when she shrugged and "meh'ed". "Yes the child is filled with health and is accepted. Now you can clear your mind of that."

They spoke for another while about Jessie and Mitchell and what they think would happen. All in all, Victor was very good at gossip for he paid attention to the important facts and relayed them properly.

Midmorning came and went. By the time Victor ended his "visit" it was almost afternoon. The next few hours went to preparing her physically. Nothing no one did or said could help to ready her mentally for her task. An hour was spent in the baths where she rubbed oils into her skin and hair. Once she was dried, she made her way to her room to finish. Her hair was brushed until it lay silky and smooth and pulled into a half ponytail. She smudged red over her lips, but for the most part trusted to her own complexion. She had a lot more colour then most of the Faerie and the products they used did strange things to her skin. For the final touch, she wore a black silk gown with a large white splotch stretching across her from the right side of her abdomen, twisting over her body and ending lower on her left side. The sleeves stopped six inches from her wrist and cut close on the shoulder, plunging in a square neckline.

She was ready.

OXO

Jareth was bored. He was drifting around several hundred mindless robots, committing his precious time to uninteresting small talk and waiting for his escortee to show up. As usual with these types of functions, the so-named escortee's were late. His sister was seated in one corner of the room, talking with some flighty airheads. She didn't seem to notice or worry about the absence of Sarah. He was heading over to her when the doors opened and Sarah entered, followed closely by an outraged Jaslyn. The young maid hurried past Sarah and spoke rapidly with Annetha. Anne only smiled and gestured for Sarah to join her. She walked to the front of the room where the dais and food table were situated.

A hush fell over the guest when the herald tapped his great staff. "My dear friends and other disgraced guests, welcome." Jareth openly laughed as his sister mocked those who were not favoured any longer but still invited to these festivities. There were a number of them, but from the polite laughter emitting from the crowd, they were not offended. Most of these Fae, human, Scat and other such creatures have lived to long to hold a grudge.

"It is a joyous occasion, for my mother, that I am able to announce my heir. For many years now, I believe it has been well over three hundred, my dear mother and father have been pushing me to find a suitable human woman. I was at a loss. The only humans to recently come into the underground have been male. I have been told that it is because they have been more venturous and explorative and were able to find the existing portals." She looked directly into Jareth's eyes and smiled. "Let me tell you how my heir has come into the underground, but first I will need to tell you a story. It all began with a screaming baby. His parents left him home to be babysat by his elder sister. She tried everything to sooth him. She told him a story; she bounced him on her knee. He would not settle down for he was afraid of the nasty storm outside. Lost beyond hope she did the last thing she could do, she wished he be taken by the very goblins, which haunt the paths of the Labyrinth.

"Of course the evil King of those haunted paths came and took the babe from his distraught sister. The sister became scared that she would never see her beloved brother again so she challenged the dreaded king. He accepted. She toiled for thirteen hours against dangers untold and hardships unnumbered finally making her way to the castle beyond the city of terrible goblins. She faced her foe and beat him, broke him, stole back the babe and fled for the Aboveground." She paused for dramatics until a mummer spread though the gathering.

Jareth heard a man standing close by say, "Yeah we've all heard the story of the Williams girl and her defeat of the labyrinth but what does it have to do with the new heir? Why does Annetha feel that she must tell this story at the beginning of every damn party?"

The woman beside him replayed, "She likes to rub it in her brother's face. She thinks it was amusing for him to be defeated by a human girl-child." She turned and winked at Jareth, allowing him to share in her mockery. The man looked over his shoulder and "humpfed."

The herald tapped his staff, and the crowd fell silent once more. Annetha smiled, "I have the deepest pleasure to introduce, Sarah Williams, defeater of the Labyrinth and its King and the heir to the Scat Kingdom." A collective gasp rang through the hall and the couple who were speaking of Jareth and Sarah turned to him. He nodded his head to indicate that it was true and walked to the front. Sarah was being regarded by those close enough to see her face clearly. She looked regal in her black and white gown, but very uncomfortable. He offered his arm when he reached her side.

"Let me introduce you to some of the more friendlier people, and also get you out of direct view of two hundred guests. We don't want to have you fainting from embarrassment when they take into account that I am escorting the heir. A number of things will be said and its better that you don't hear most of them, I think." She smiled gratefully as he led her back into the crowd, selecting a small group of lily spirits.

The young men and women had snow-white hair and beautiful violet eyes. Their skin was of the palest cream and each wore gowns or suits of deep green and pure white.

As the couple approached, the small group fell silent and looked at Sarah with curiosity. "Good Evening, ladies" Jareth said quite smoothly, nodding his head to the spirits. "gentlemen. I have the pleasure to introduce Sarah. Sweet, these are Atska, his wife Lylia and daughter, Brena." Each gave a slight bow of his or her head as their name was mentioned. "Tayla and Gione are twins and Mitsa is their aunt." The twins were a girl and boy respectively, looking remarkably similar but their sexes clear in their faces. The lily spirits were beautiful and extremely graceful with the exception of Mitsa. A large scar that ran from her brow to the underside of her chin, skin folding over in a grotesque fashion disfigured her face.

Sarah gave a little curtsy, seeming slightly self-conscience, "it's wonderful to meet you all. The majority of everyone seems content to just stare at me and not actual speak to me."

Tayla smiled and grasped Sarah's hand. "We can be sisters if you'd like! It must be boring having to stay in the palace all the time. Come and visit us. We live in the woods by a beautiful stream. The sunlight falls from the sky filling the trees and blades of grass with song. It is as if paradise opens and the earth weeps with joy."

"That sounds lovely! When I was a girl I would love to walk within the trees and surround myself with nature." Sarah squeezed the girls hand and looked to the others. "I love your clothes, but that material is alien to me, what is it called." She touched a flowing strand of Lylia's sleeve.

The woman giggled. "Oh they are not material like you wear. You may remove your dress but we cannot remove ours. They are a much apart of us as your skin is of you."

She frowned, not understanding. The answer to her confusion came from Jareth. "The lives of a spirit, whether it is tree, plant or animal, are so. They may physically appear in the semblance of that which we are but in reality they are not. They are bound to their tree, plant or animal for life. They live as their soul lives, and their dress is also apart of them. When their source dies, they take its place in the natural order of the Underground."

"Oh!" comprehension crossed her face, making Jareth smile. "I've read that in my studies, I just pictured it differently. So what can you tell me about the others gathered here? Do you know of anyone I should look out for?"

Jareth let them talk, not really paying attention to what was being said. Next he introduced her to the couple who were standing in front near him, at the time of her introduction. Their names were Milton and Shiela. They were some of the more honest Fae gathered in the room. Sarah loved them both, right at the start. He led her around the room once more, introducing her to this person and that. She was charming and sweet and everyone loved her.

The herald tapped his staff for the last time that evening. Annetha drew the attention of the crowd. "I do believe that it was time we began a dance. What good is a party without the music and dancing? I promise not to interrupt again this night. Have fun."

She descended the dais and came to Jareth and her heir. "You look like you are having a good time dear. I am glad."

"Oh its one of your better parties I must say, sister." He cast a look at Sarah. "Your guests have taken rather well with our little one here."

Sarah scowled playfully at him, her eyes dancing. "I must say though, that I wouldn't mind to have Gione as an escort instead. He is very dashing."

Anne laughed. "I'm glad you two are getting along so nicely, but since you are the honored guest, you and your escort here, even if he is not the one you want, must lead the way for the others. It's just for fun of course. If you lead or not, the others will do as they please. Well hop to it!"

They both sighed in mock defeat and walked into the center of the room. Music began to play, soft and sincere. They began to dance.

OXO

Dancing with Jareth was everything she imagined seeing as she didn't remember the first time, she was drugged after all. He looked timeless in black leather pants and a soft smooth black shirt open at the chest revealing his marble skin. His high arched brows and off coloured eyes. There were women in the crowd who sighed over him and at some long forgotten tragedy.

Sarah twirled in his arms and she remembered snatches of the song he had sung for her, just for her. The tune didn't fit with what was playing but the words came anyway swirling and twisting in her mind, just as her body swirled and twisted in Jareth's grip.

_There's such a fooled heart_  
_Beating so fast _  
_In search of new dreams_

Jareth suddenly smirked and spun her around, whispering in her ear, "Please, Sarah that was a lullaby for children, nothing more." His whisper became more husk than amusement. "But if you want, I know other songs which I could sing just for you."

Her eyes lit up, "I think I'll take you up on that offer." She tugged his hand into the small recessed sitting area, where their drinks awaited them, letting her hips sway seductively. She unhooked the curtain from its holdings on the wall and let it swing into place, concealing them from view.

She looked deviously at Jareth. "Your Majesty," she purred. "There is something I would dearly like to discuss with you." she sat in one of the cushions on the floor. She had him right where she wanted him to be. His face was in disbelief and as he sat, a small smile twitched his lips. There was no smirk in sight. The smile was genuine. Her gut wrenched at what she was doing to him. He was falling in love with her and he had already fallen in her neat little trap. He was going to hate her.

Nothing of that, however, showed on her face as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. About to pull back, she thought again,_ what if… will it work or is it too soon?_ Deciding it was still too early for that she pulled back and settled her skirts around her legs, and flipping her hair to one side, she studied his reaction. His mismatched eyes were soft and filled with an emotion that Sarah couldn't think about too long, his hair, like always was in ordered disorder, and his lips… his lips were parted and slightly down turned, as he tried to perceive just what she was thinking.

She turned to the goblets on the low table. They were filled with a white wine with floating frozen strawberries. She took both and offered one to Jareth. "A toast, perhaps, to a frightfully dull party almost at its end."

His laugh was rich and warm. "With you, my love, nothing could be dull!" he drank anyway, pulling back his head he drained the goblet. Sarah, watching with amusement as he chewed the frozen fruit, drank more slowly.

Putting down the goblet she took his other hand in hers and gazed into his eyes, looking for something that might suggest that he knew exactly what she was doing. There was no sign of it. Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned in closer, pausing when they were only and inch or so away.

"I love you." his voice was soft and grave, and in one movement, placed his arm around her waist and closed the distance. Sarah tipped her head and allowed him to pull her deeper into the kiss. _This is wrong, I know it! But somehow it has never felt more right! _

Being pulled down with him, she found herself on a soft bed in the chambers that were given to Jareth. She didn't even feel the change as he transported them. Sarah rolled off of him to sit beside him. He stared up at her, mouth opening to ask for forgiveness or say some other kind of nonsense. She covered his mouth with her hand and smiled secretly. Pulling her hair out of the half ponytail she let it pool around her face. Jareth looked on in desire.

"Please, do we need to speak?" her question was direct, she knew, but she was sure subtly would never work at this time.

His look of astonishment and then smugness made Sarah regret her choice of words. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, moving her so she was beneath him. But she could never be dominated. She rolled again, coming on top and straddling his waist. She pulled the outer layer of her dress off and tossed it to the floor, exposing her breasts to him. His eyes fell as he gazed in wonder at her body and her forwardness. She leaned down and explored the skin in the opening of his shirt, laying soft kisses on his chest and shoulders.

His hands moved holding and touching her. She gasped, apparently she was wrong when she said she would no longer blush from the touch of a man. The roughness of his leathered hands on her soft skin created the perfect friction, but she wanted to feel his skin! She removed the gloves, grabbing hold of each hand, she gently bit his fingers, pulling the gloves free.

He grinned and rolled once more, catching her off balance, he removed his shirt and pants, preparing for the final assault. After he was finished with his clothing, he worked on Sarah's final garb, stopping only when she lay there before him as naked as he. They moved slowly against each other in the ultimate dance of the Art. Neither perfect, but each in tune with the other.

OXO

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a blanket she stared at the face of Jareth and wept. She had deceived him! She made him feel like she had loved him. He was happy, the look of peace on his face as he slept nearly broke her heart. She hated herself! Now she wished she had left with that man her father was going to sell her to! That fate would have been ten times better then what she had done to Jareth.

A single tear, with a mind of its own, rolled down her face and landed on the sleeping King. He stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw her he smiled, then seeing her expression and the tears he frowned and sat up.

"Love? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry, Jareth. So sorry!" With a sob, she turned her back to him and cried into her hands. Her voice didn't stop and was muffled through her hands and her sobs. "It wasn't my idea. Anne to-told me t-to do it! I nev- never wanted to- to hurt you. plea- please forgive me!"

When he spoke, his tone was hard, "Tell me Sarah. What. Did. You. Do?" Every word was clearly said and emphasized. He was angry.

With the calmness that came when all hope was extinguished she told him everything. She told him about the lessons and the deal and finally her lack of control of emotions that ultimately made Annetha choose him. She couldn't look him in the face, knowing what she just did, he didn't deserve her lies anymore and she could only tell the truth. "I'm so sorry." She said softly, the sound barely passing her lips. She moved off the bed and quickly putting her clothes back on and her hair into a simple ponytail at the back of her head. Jareth remained silent. When she finally looked at him, he seemed deep in thought. As she moved towards the door, he spoke.

"You might not have been able to stop it anyway, even if you never did make that deal." Jareth observed. "This has been her plan from the very beginning, you know. In the first few months, she contacted me to ask how to deal with you. She said a few things that implied what she had in mind, and knowing my past history, she made the perfect steps."

"How do you mean?" Sarah was stunned.

"She knew I held feelings for you, so she used you to break my shell. As you can see, it worked. As for you, she broke you, darling. She broke you to her will and her command. You will make a fine Queen, easy to handle, and reliable. That's all she wanted, from either of us. What she did to me was out of love, slightly twisted but love all the same, and what she did to you was out of necessity." He smiled sadly; "if any ill was done it was to you, not me. Don't be sorry love, it wasn't your fault."

"Well then, at lease I have won and I can rub that in her face." She lifted her chin, the opposite of what she truly felt like doing.

"Don't be to sure. What were the conditions to this deal?"

"That I don't allow my emotions to interfere. I have won." She walked to the door and opened it. "Good night, Jareth. I'll see you tomorrow most likely, with the entire palace knowing what I have done." She left and went to her own room at the end of the servants' hall. Once she was safely in bed, she cried again, this time she cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Storm of Ice**

When Sarah went to the dinning hall for breakfast the next morning, there were only a handful of people there. Annetha sat at the head of the table, with Mitsa, the lily spirits aunt, and three others who Sarah wasn't introduced to last night. She walked into the room as proud as she could manage. Earlier when she was in her rooms she decided not to chain her emotions so everyone who scanned her would know what happened. It was a thin defense but considering that she now had nothing to lose it was her best choice, and besides what better way to rub it in Anne's face then to make sure everyone knew?

The look on Anne's face was one of shock and curiosity, yet something like embarrassment lurked deep in her eyes. Some of the more confusing of Sarah's emotions were still hidden of course. She wasn't stupid and she wouldn't give anything that would make her appear vulnerable, and the people sitting around the table didn't have to feel flashes of insecurity, doubt and over bearing guilt… among other less easily defined feelings.

The guests sitting at the table stood, looking stunned and confused. They could sense the heated passion she and Jareth shared the night before and the same thought passed across their faces.

_What a scandal!_

Annetha smiled tightly at Sarah and, without getting up, gestured toward the seat beside her. "Sarah darling, come and break your fast with us." In a lower voice only Sarah would hear she added, "You will cause quite the scandal yet, girl, or have you not realized that you're open to being scanned?"

Sarah, her face placid and void of thought, replied, "Oh that. Of course I knew. I thought I would share your regard for your brother with everyone." She raised her voice slightly, allowing everyone at the table to hear her. "I hold no shame in what I've done after all it is my _pleasure_, not to mention my duty, to do as you have commanded of me."

Mitsa stood quietly and hurried out of the hall. Apparently the rumour saying lily spirits were sensitive to storms and enormous energy bursts was true.

Annetha frowned, then scowled, then became angry. The room grew colder and colder until the goblets of drink and platters of food became ice. Frost glistened over the stone of wall and floor. The wooden doors cracked, and the windows shattered letting in a burst of cold air, snow and ice chips to swirl about the room. The other guests fled, knocking over chairs and frozen plates. The door, being forced open in its current state broke in hundreds of shards, cutting guests as they ran through. Sarah tried to follow but a hand so cold it burned and blistered her skin grabbed her arm just above the elbow.

"Leave." Annetha said between clenched teeth. "Leave and do not return until I call you. If I find you within my kingdom before that time may come, your life is _mine._"

She released the girl and she practically flew from the room and down the corridor. The tips of her hair were frozen and they snapped off as she ran. She hit a dead end and assessed her location. Deciding, she turned back and took the next left turn stopping in front of a door. One thought kept her moving.

_Jareth _

She slammed open the door and came face to face with him, looking concerned and deeply worried. She grabbed his shirt in her small hands.

"Take me away! Right now! Please!"

She gripped the cloth harder until her nails pierced the cloth and her skin, sending rivulets of blood dripping and staining the shirt. He looked at the growing bloodstain and nodded, wrapping his arms around her, taking them away from the place which resembled the frozen depths of hell.

OXO

Everyone in the palace was in a panic. Annetha had yet to calm down. Thick layers of ice coated the floor and walls. Henry sighed and closed his door, sealing it with a spell to keep out the ice. There really was nothing to be done. He just hoped that whoever or whatever had caused this fit was well out of the queen's way. Annetha definitely was in no mood to be questioned so the only way to get answers was to wait and see…

OXO

Sarah sat curled up on the couch with a blanket and hot tea. She was still shaking. _Jareth will return soon_, she kept telling herself. He had gone to find a doctor of some sorts to help with the cold. A loose cloth was tied around her arm. She couldn't feel the burn anymore but her whole arm ached with numbness. She was frightened. What would happen to her? Would Annetha ever let her back into the kingdom? Would she have to stay here in the Labyrinth forever?

She shivered again. Even sitting close to the fire she was still shaking. The ice had seeped into her bones, not relinquishing its hold on her. Her once frozen hair sent tendrils of water coursing down her face, which upon contact with her cold skin, froze. She cradled the hot mug in her hands, eagerly soaking up the warmth.

The door opened and Jareth followed by another Fae walked in. "She's been this way ever since we got back two hours ago. Her hair has thawed but she is still an icicle."

The man knelt in front of the couch assessing Sarah. He reached out slowly and touched her cheek. It burned making Sarah shrike through clenched teeth. He jumped back and looked furiously at Jareth, "What happened? And don't you dare give me any of that Goblin Shit about this being caused by exposure to the elements in some forsaken far off land!"

Jareth set his jaw, refusing to acknowledge being spoken to in such a manor. Sarah sighed.

"Annetha. Queen from the kingdom of Scats. We got into... an argument you could say, and she became angered. Everything in the room turned to ice and she grabbed my arm." Sarah lifted the makeshift bandage and revealed the ugly skin. A blue tinge surrounded the burn and the tips of the broken blister had turned black. The doctor shrank away.

"Are you stupid or something? Don't you know about this family's temper issues?" He gestured to Jareth who was actually growling.

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes I am _quite_ aware of this particular family trait. Be wary, man, about whom you call stupid. You have no idea what I have been through."

The doctor looked at her closely then sat back on his heels, shocked.

Jareth, still very much annoyed, threw his hands up in the air, "Yes! Are you happy how? You know everything!" he pointed at Sarah, who looked less angered and more confused now. "This is Sarah Williams! _The_ Sarah Williams! The grand defeater of the Labyrinth, and heir to my sister's throne!"

She looked back and forth between the two Fae. "Didn't you know? Why didn't he tell you?" she looked to Jareth, "What's the big deal? If enough people gossip then everyone will know sooner or later anyway."

"I would rather it known later!" He looked at the doctor, still pointing at Sarah. "Do what you can for her then get out!"

He did. The doctor cut away the dead skin on her arm, put a thick lotion on and bandaged it up properly. He held his hand over the fresh bandage and closed his eyes. Feather soft warmth, beginning in her arm and spreading throughout her body chased the coldness away. She smiled, finally feeling warm and relaxed, _not_ like an icicle.

The doctor dropped his head in weariness, clearly in need of rest, but Jareth pulled him to his feet. "Now get out! I charge you with silence, speak one word of this and I'll see you straight into the Bog!"

"Jareth!" _Why was he acting like this?_

Jareth only flashed a slightly guilty look then continued to drag the man to the door. "Get some rest while you're at it!"

"Y-Yes your majesty! A-at once sir." Sarah could see him stumbling down the hall before Jareth shut the door.

With a casual grace, Jareth pulled up a chair beside her, "How do you feel?"

"What was all that about? There was no reason for it, so what if he knows who I am!"

"It's the Goblin King's privilege. I don't want it to be public knowledge that you are here. Your reputation is at stake and there are also others to worry about. Well anyway, how do you feel?" he touched her hand and smiled. "You're warm now."

She jerked her hand away, "I-I'm fine." She stammered, blushing slightly.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah. I think we have to talk about this. Wha-."

"What happened, happened. There's nothing else to talk about!"

"Come now! You're being very childish. There are things to consider-."

"No there's not! It's not important!"

"It _is_! …No! Don't interrupt me, Sarah. If you are going to stay here we have to discuss this. There is no way I'm going to allow you to stay here and continue to dance around me!" Sarah bowed her head in defeat. "You're well aware of my feelings for you but I must know if…" he hesitated then raised both eyebrows. "Do you harbour the same?"

Sarah didn't look up. "Please. Don't ask me that. You're a friend really but… please. I can't deal with so much right now."

He stood his voice becoming emotionless, "Stay here. I'll get you some clean clothes. That dress is lovely on you dear, but you do need something warmer. The climates are very different and it's the storm season."

He returned a while later with the small goblin from when she first came to the underground. "If you want, Jenkil will show you where you can bathe. The clothes may not be to your present taste but it's the best I can come up with, having no other women in the castle does have some drawbacks."

She examined the clothes he gave her carefully and with a startled gasp said, "Their mine!" and they were. The black corded pants and a white sweater blouse from that fateful day when her life was decided for her. "I can't believe you kept these! I was sure they would have been destroyed or something."

He feigned shock, "What? Destroy such fine cloth! You, my lady are mad to judge me so harshly." He smiled charmingly and Sarah stepped back, extremely aware of the trouble his charm could lead. She wanted to trust him but last night was still too fresh in her mind.

She pleaded. "Jareth, please… Don't, not now."

His expression became guarded. "Jenkil will lead you to the room you stayed in your first night here. After that I will decide where to put you." he turned to leave. "Oh and Sarah," he said over his shoulder. "You won't have access to the Audience Hall this time. But you will be allowed to roam the corridors at will, if you so please."

Jenkil peered at Sarah in a curious way until she asked, "Miss, I never sees him do naught like that. What happened, if'n you don't mind me askin'?"

Sarah looked sadly at the small goblin. "It's alright Jenkil. It was something my queen wanted me to do and I had no choice about it. Things backfired and she exiled me, Jareth brought me here and it has created a bit of… tension between us. Nothing to worry about."

She straightened her shoulders and gave a false smile, "Now why don't you show me where that bath is, Jenkil? I want to clean up then see if these old clothes of mine still fit, eh?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Between Friends**

The next evening Sarah met up with Jareth for dinner. It was more or less in silent agreement that they avoid each other for the first day or so. Sarah had spent her morning and afternoon of the second day with Hoggle. Her other two companions couldn't come, seeing as they had to stay to attend to their duties, which neither one seemed at much liberty to say what it was that they do. Sarah talked her idea over with Hoggle who didn't seem fond of it but seeing as he understood her reasoning, he said he would support her. Now the only thing to do was to convince Jareth.

He was seated at one end of a square table in a fairly large room. There was a fireplace indented into one wall and an armless couch with only the back as support against one wall. Bringing her attention back to Jareth, she noticed his incandescent white shirt with black leather pants. His riding gloves lay on the table by his propped up elbow. He had one eyebrow raised as he watched her study him. He smirked.

"How is it, Sarah, that your outfit is not wrinkled?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She glared at him; a sneaking suspicion crawled up her spine. _He wouldn't dare spy on me would he? _

"Ah, ah, ah my dear. You're forgetting to hide your emotions again. You don't want to get out of practice would you? No I haven't been watching… yet. It's easy enough to tell that you sleep in the nude." His smirk, if possible, grew wider.

"Jareth you bastard! Leave me alone for once!" Sarah sat down next to him and just glared.

"If you keep your face like that love, it will be frozen that way."

"I would say the same for you, _love_, but it seems as if you were born that way." She smiled sweetly and at his chuckle her glare returned.

"Not bad, not bad. But try to keep the venom out of it, then it would be masterly!" his smile was genuine this time and she dropped her head in her hands.

"Ugh! I don't know how I'll ever put up with this!"

"Enough of this type of fencing. How was your day?"

"Alright, I spent most of the morning with Hoggle but Sir Didymus and Ludo were busy. If only I could know what they have been doing, then I can plan to meet them when they're not busy…" she left the statement hanging, hoping that Jareth would get her drift.

He just laughed, "Nice try. I give nothing up without a price." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Need I ask or can I just say 'forget it'?"

A servant entered, holding a tray of food, all fruits and vegetables. The no meat diet of the fae had taken Sarah a while to get used to, but it wasn't hard. When she felt her body in need of meat she just dinned with the Scats; after all, who in their right mind would try to make a vegetarian out of a bunch or starving cats?

The food was masterfully prepared and it satisfied to the right amount. There was almost no overeating where fruits and veggies were concerned. _No wonder all of the Faerie are thin and gorgeous._

At the end they sat and drank. Wine wasn't available and the smell of the beer made Sarah's stomach turn. They talked about unimportant things until Sarah felt that Jareth had consumed enough beer to make him at least consider what she was about to propose. Thunder sounded outside and bright lights flashed though the curtained window.

Jareth ate slowly, savouring the flavour of the meal. Sarah picked, not fully comfortable in his presence yet. She turned a thought over in her mind, trying to decide the best way to bring it up. She sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what is on your mind, my little fugitive?" His eyes were dancing in amusement and Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"I can't be considered a fugitive when I was exiled from the Kingdom! Who ever heard of the queen exiling the heir anyway?" She took another bite of the salad before looking up again. "I have a question but I don't know how to put it fourth…"

Jareth smiled at her humour. "Ask. If it's uncomfortable then I will opt not to answer but we shall not know unless you ask."

She toyed with her fork, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He frowned. "Why didn't I tell you what?"

"That Anne wanted to make me her heir? That that was the only reason she agreed to take me in and it wasn't because there were no female companions here? You could have easily opened court and invited more Fae."

Jareth sighed and set down his fork, framing his face in his hands. "Sarah, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It was never my intention of letting you go. I don't have to power to keep you, however, but I didn't think I would need it. While it's true that you, as a developing woman, need female companions, I wasn't going to supply them. I like neither the Court nor its politics. That is my sister's domain. She needed a human woman capable of handling the magics to be her heir and there are precious few in the underground. I believe this was all explained to you."

Sarah thought about that but there was still something missing. "What if I say no? You said no one has power over me, what right does Annetha have to force me into this situation?"

Jareth actually smiled. It was the most depressing sight Sarah had ever seen. "She has the High Queen to back her up and the power of the Goddess. Please my darling, for all our sakes, don't go against what the Goddess requires."

"Jareth, this isn't fair."

"Love, life isn't fair."

"I know. That's what makes this so hard."

OXO

"Aw, you love me." She teased and poked him in the chin. Jareth looked at her with longing and more emotion then she wanted to deal with.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

She sighed; once again she had done it. "I love you too Jareth," Hope flashed, "But only as a friend. Like I love Jessie and Victor. Only as a friend. I'm sorry."

The hope died slightly but a spark still kindled, "You're young yet, my love. Who knows what the future will hold for us."

"Yea, who knows. Maybe one day… but no. I don't want to think about 'maybe one day' right now you're my friend and I honour that friendship. And besides, do you know what I do with friends?"

His smirk returned but with a hint of naughtiness, "I can make a few suggestions."

"Oh my gods!" Sarah looked to the ceiling. "Men and their urges! No I was going to ask for some clothes."

"Clothes? Mine? You want to borrow _my_ clothes?"

"What's the problem with that? Aboveground girls always wear men's clothing. Oh come on! You have millions of pants and shirts, just lend me a few… please?"

Jareth was visibly put off. Sarah had to fight her laughter because she didn't want to frighten him off into_ never_ letting her into his wardrobe.

"I suppose I could allow you to have a few of my less worn items… but honestly! Do you really want to dress like me?"

"It's not a question of 'if I want to' its a question of 'if I have to'. Do you see any other Fae around that I would ask? And I doubt that the goblins have anything that would fit me. I suppose I could ask Hoggle but I have a feeling they would be too short as well..."

"My clothes!" He cried in mock agony though he quickly conceded. "Oh alright come with me. Let's see what we can find." He grabbed her wrist and transported them to his bedroom. She sat down heavily on the floor, "I guess I should warn you about that. You seem to have a weak stomach for transportation." His eyes were dancing in mirth.

She pointed at him, "You do it just to amuse yourself! At least with you it only bothers me when you do it suddenly; your sister puts me into a coma for a few hours every time!"

He laughed and started to look through on of the many cupboards lining the walls. Sarah looked around. _So this is his bedroom? It's… beautiful. _Dark wood panels lined the stone, leaving about a foot from the ceiling bare. There was no bed however, only a thin comfortable looking seat similar to the one where they ate dinner. _Does he really sleep there? _An unused fireplace sat diagonally in a corner, its chimney leading up though the ceiling. A second couch and chair set were arranged on the remaining floor space, they were all covered in royal blue velvet.

"These may do for now." He plopped a fair number of pants and shirts on the couch she was currently staring at, he followed her gaze. "So you like it?" he chuckled.

"It's beautiful but… where do you sleep?"

"Oh dear Sarah," he laughed, "This is not my room. This is where I get my clothing measured and styled."

"Huh? You have a separate room for that?" She couldn't believe it! His _clothes_ get a nicer room then she does!

"Well I wouldn't say that it's really all that separate." He gestured at the door, "The rest of my chambers are though there. Come, let me show you."

Now this room was more like it. It was similar to Annetha's chambers. The dark blue that was so pronounced in the closet, for that was all Sarah could truly call it, was no where in sight. The colour scheme for the bedroom was grey and black. It was gorgeous. The bed was draped with black and grey pillows, black comforter and a grey throw blanket. There were no chairs in sight but there was a low stool just in front a large window. A mirror hung on the wall next to the bed. When Sarah looked at it and raised a brow at Jareth, he just shrugged.

"Our way of getting a hold of people. I believe it's akin to your internet and phones. Communication, you understand"

She nodded then turned to the window as another blinding flash followed by the harshest sounding thunder she had ever heard, announcing its presence.

"Sarah no!" Jareth caught her by the waist and pulled her to him moving his body to almost shielding her from what ever was out there. "Don't go near the window!"

She looked over his shoulder at the window, having pulled a part of the curtain from the glass she had a clear view of outside. Her blood chilled in her veins. Lightning collected on the ground as great pools of energy and shot into the sky racing for the clouds. Huge tongs of fiery blue energy, boiled into a large, almost circular pattern, glowing and growing until it spanned nearly an acre across, then shot the sky with a multitude of corded whips of blue flame. They stopped suddenly as the light was absorbed into the black clouds over head. Jareth released her and closed the curtain once more.

"You can't go out there! Look what almost happened here. Didn't you ever wonder why I left you in a room with no window? It's not to keep you in it's to keep those out! They are attracted to living flesh. It's the nature of storms here in the Labyrinth. The underground is so vast you have no way to predict what is to happen in one realm and then compare it to what is to happen in its neighbour."

Sarah looked into his eyes. He truly cared. Before when she said he loved her, it was meant more as a tease but now she saw it, not in adoration but in concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

He nodded slowly, "No you didn't. Take the clothes; see what fits and what doesn't. If they have to be modified, let me know and I'll see what can be done."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Acceptance**

One month passed since Sarah arrived in the Labyrinth and there was still no sign that Annetha was going to relent any time soon. She was sitting in her favourite chair in the Audience Hall, watching as Jareth lectured a young mother who wished her child away. She had said she didn't mean the words.

"Saying them without meaning doesn't change a thing. What's said is said and you have forfeited your right to have the child." He was balancing the young boy on his knee as he degraded his mother.

The labyrinth was still off limits because of the storms so Jareth had to open his doors, literally, and have the run within the castle walls. The time was shortened to four hours with no hints or clues. She got lost somewhere in the cellars where she remained until her time was up. Sarah was threatened with the bog if she even considered interfering so instead, she sat with the baby, playing and feeding him while Jareth spied on the woman.

She sobbed into her hands and turned to Sarah. "If you were a mother, you would understand! You both are monsters!"

Sarah frowned at her. "I was in your shoes not that long ago but I, unlike you, won back my baby." She got up and walked to the end of the circular room, not wanting to see those accusing eyes. Suddenly, a sensation like she was falling overcame her and she had to place a hand on the wall to keep from falling herself. A cool, leather glove gripped her arm.

"Are you alright?" She turned her head slowly until she could see concerned mismatched eyes.

"Just a little light headed. I'm alright." She scanned the rest of the room but there was no sign of the other mother. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, she's gone. She gave up her arguments and I altered her world. It's as if her child has never been."

Sarah just shook her head. "What would you say to an early dinner?"

Jareth smiled. "I would say that's a novel idea."

It was just the two of them this evening. Tano was dining in his own set of rooms that evening. The energy sizzling in the air was very draining on the poor man. Servants flittered in and out of the room, depositing more food and replacing drinks.

The meal dwindled down until Jareth finally pushed aside his plate. Sarah had given up a few minutes before and was expecting to be allowed to retire. Jareth bade her stay for a little longer.

He rested his chin on his folded hands and gazed at her with an impassive face. Sarah mimicked his position and raised both eyebrows in a jerking motion. Jareth laughed. "What a turn we have taken. Soon, we shall both be rulers over a kingdom and in a position we don't want but who's complaining. During political gatherings that are mandatory, I shall know that there will be at least on competent co-ruler attending."

"Oh Jareth," Sarah teased. "That almost sounds like a compliment."

He just smirked then produced a crystal on his fingertips. "I have a gift for you."

Her open face closed like a trap. "I don't want it." She said, emotionless.

"The only thing I require in return for this is that you wear it." He tossed her the ball which he knew that she would catch.

The ball burst and in her hand lay a small silver ring with a tiny crystal ball. She gasped, unable to say anything. When she looked up, it was with betrayal in her eyes.

"There is no hidden catch, darling. Nor is it an engagement ring. It's merely for your protection. The crystal contains one single trip. If you find yourself in need, you have only to think of the place you wish to go and smash the crystal and you would appear."

"Why would you give this to me?" Sarah asked in wonder, looking at the ring.

"I must admit that it gives me pleasure to give you jewellery but that isn't the main reason. I fear that you may need it and I won't be there to help you when you do. Please, keep it with you." Once again, Jareth had surprised her with his concern and it touched her.

She smiled. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thinking to myself:...should I warn them all about the character death or just let it be a surprise?  
Hmm. No I don't think so. Continue please._

**Chapter 17: Panic Attack**

Sarah ran through the halls, her hair whipping behind her and the leather encasing her legs stretched and flexed. She passed a number of goblins who stared at her passage with a marked level of confusion. But her, being just a silly human, often completed little stunts which left the goblins scratching their heads… she did it when she was just fifteen years old, why would she change after only three years?

Her destination was near. Laurrie, the doctor attendant in the castle, had his cramped little office just beside the cellars. It was no secret that Jareth didn't take a liking to this fae. She nearly jumped down the stairs in her rush and before she knew it, she was staring at the wood door, breathing like she had run for miles instead of the hundred or so meters from her room. A white stick was held in one hand and she knocked with the other.

"Laurrie! Laurrie!" She half whispered and panted. "It's me, open up!"

The door swung outward and the doctor stood there for a moment before ushering her in. "Sarah, are you crazy? Who saw you running like hell hounds were on your tail?"

"A few goblins…" Sarah struggle to speak coherently. "Look!" she thrust the plastic stick at him and Laurrie handled it gingerly.

He looked at it and frowned. "What is it I'm supposed to be seeing?"

Sarah, white as a sheet, pointed at herself. "I'm… I think I am… I'm pregnant!"

Laurrie raised a pale eyebrow. "So you resorted to peeing on a stick? There are faster ways at finding out then that." He motioned to the settee against one wall. "Sit down there for a moment."

Sarah did as was told and watched as the doctor opened a cabinet and extracted a thin needle. She bolted upright again. "What are you doing with that?"

Laurrie didn't even bother to turn away. "I need just a drop of blood." He walked the four steps to the couch. He was also holding a piece of cloth. "Now hold still, this should sting a bit…"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"As I said, it should sting a bit." Laurrie adjusted the needle in the light to see the small drop of blood on the tip. He gave the cloth to Sarah to press to the wound. He sighed and tossed the needle in a basket. He turned to Sarah. "Congratulations. May I inquire as to who the father is?"

Sarah was too busy sobbing into her hands.

OXO

"I don't know what to do Hoggle. I don't want to tell him."

Sarah was sitting with her friend in a corner of the Audience Hall. Jareth was off doing whatever he did best and Sarah had the run of the place. The goblins were playing around them, making far too much noise for anyone to overhear a whispered conversation even if they had a magic crystal as a form of eavesdropping. Hoggle listened quietly, looking not at Sarah but at the high arched window and the flashes of blue tongues of fire. Sarah kept her attention studiously away from the window, focusing instead on the floor.

Hoggle's new promotion over the year has allowed him to access the different grounds of the Labyrinth. This would have created a problem for their friendship because he wouldn't have the time for their daily visits but Hoggle had, sneakily, delegated some of the easier jobs to willing goblins. Of course Jareth knew what was going on but somehow he allowed it. Hoggle's free range of the labyrinth made it possible for him to sneak into the garbage stacks and steal a pregnancy test from the keeper. Since the garbage was made up of broken dreams from the Above, it only made sense that one would be available.

"It's his child too, Sarah. He should know…" Hoggle reasoned. He patted her knee. "I don't think you know quite how happy he'd be."

Sarah was already shaking her head. "No, I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand! I have to get out of here, Hoggle! I can't stay here!" she placed her closed fists on either side of her shaking head and sobbed.

Hoggle sighed and hugged her gently. The poor girl was going to pieces. It was time for him to intervene. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Hoggle left to go find Jareth.

Sarah stared after him, hiccupping and sniffing. She didn't spend all those months learning the Art of Seduction without picking up the key to body language. Hoggle was going to betray her again. She just knew it. Sarah shook her head and adjusted the silk shirt so that it lay correctly against her skin.

She stood, walking carefully around the singing and dancing goblins, stepping over one who was snoring on the floor, and escaped through the doors. She ran the forbidden steps to the entrance, or in this case the exit, and pulled them open.

Without looking back, she took a step outside. A roaring like nothing she ever experienced engulfed her.

Along with the sound, the ground heated up to unbearable temperatures, burning her feet and blue burned all around her, lifting her up and frying every nerve ending in her body.

She didn't even get a chance to scream.

OXO

Jareth was hot on Hoggle's tail when suddenly he felt a cry of pain from the Labyrinth herself. Without thought he ran to the entrance in time to see Sarah, wide eyed in horror, standing in the midst of the fiery lightening streaming from the ground. She vanished without a trace.

Jareth froze then fell to his knees, staring in shock at the spot where Sarah stood a split second before. He uttered no sound for there was no sound he could make. Hoggle came hobbling up behind him but stopped short, his own grief chocking him.

After what felt like a lifetime, Jareth stirred. He rose to his feet and slowly turned around. The doors closed behind him and were bolted shut by goblins. He looked at Hoggle with steel eyes. "You said something about her? You said something was distressing her? What was it?"

Hoggle looked down at his feet with tears streaming freely, realizing that the truth would tear him apart but he couldn't lie for a dead girl's sake, not to his king, no matter if that girl was Sarah… "She was pregnant with your kid. She panicked." Hoggle cleared his throat thickly. "She thought you would push her into something she wasn't ready for. She's…she was confused about a lot of things and I don't rightly blame her…"

Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep shuttering breath. There was so much that was wrong with how things ended… So many things needed to be prepared and explained. The first step was to contact Robert and tell him that he had failed…

TBC

_Thank you so much for your reviews. They have helped turmendosly! And please look for the second addition "Denial" coming up in a few short hours._


End file.
